


This Is Where We Belong

by Marylander050800



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marylander050800/pseuds/Marylander050800
Summary: Enzo Amore and Big Cass are in a relationship and ever since announcing their relationship Carmella has been distant, so they decide to confront her about it.





	1. Putting the Pieces Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on fanfiction, it's also my most read and popular story.

It was the night that Enzo and Cass were going to debut and as they were preparing Enzo and his boyfriend were in their private locker room discussing about certain things, one of those things being Carmella. During their final weeks down in NXT they both have noticed since starting their relationship Carmella has been distant from them and they couldn't understand why. "So Cass, do ya have any idea about why Carmella has been avoiding us these past few weeks?" says Enzo looking up at his boyfriend. "No zo to be honest I don't but I have thought of one possibility." said Cass.

"What'd you thinking of?" said Enzo. Cass responded, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we're together dating." "How so?" says Enzo. "Think about it do you remember the night that we told her and the look that was on her face after breaking the news?" "Oh yea I do remember." said Enzo "Her face was happy and smiling cheerful then it turned into a look of heartbreak and despair." Enzo added. " Exactly and over the weeks it became worse. Hell even at 'Roadblock' she seemed off." Cass said with a curious and superstitious look on his face,

"So that must also be the reason why she is not debuting with us tonight." Enzo said to Cass. "Right. I have an idea!" Cass said triumphantly. "What do ya got babe?" Enzo asked his boyfriend with a curious look on his face. "After we get done with Raw tonight we fly out and go to see Carmella and talk to her about this whole ordeal." Cass said responding to the shorter man. "Sounds like a plan." Said Enzo who went up and embraced Cass.

A few seconds later a man from production knocked on the door letting them know that that their segment is next. They pulled apart and Cass looked at Enzo and asked "Are you ready to do this?" Enzo responded "As ready as I'll ever be." They kissed and left their locker room making their way to guerilla position to make their debut.

After they made their debut they went straight to their locker room changed into their street clothes and packed up their bags. They drove to the airport and took off to go and talk to Carmella. When they got to their seats they were both tired, so Enzo snuggled into Cass' side and just as they were about yo got to sleep Enzo asked in a sleepy whisper, "Do you think she'll even want to talk to us?" "I don't know Zo get some rest and we'll talk about it when we land." Cass responded with a voice filled with sleepiness. "I love ya Cass." said Enzo before falling asleep. "Love you too Zo."Falling asleep seconds later


	2. The Truth Comes Out

They landed in Orlando the Next Morning. They got off of the plane and grabbed their bags from the baggage claim. Then hopped in a rental car and took off to see Carmella, there was still a lot of what if's in their minds about their decision. After a half an hour of driving from the airport they arrived at Carmella's house.

Enzo and Cass gave each other assuring looks and got out of their car. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It took a few moments but the door finally opened. "What are you guys doing here?" said Carmella with a confused look on her face.

"We wanted to talk to ya about what's been going on between the three of us over the last couple of weeks." said Cass. " I don't know what you are talking about." Carmella responded.

Enzo sighed and said "Carmella don't play dumb there is something going on and something bothering ya and it is causing ya to push yourself away from us and become distant from us."

"Yeah we just want to talk, so will you let us in." Cass added to what Enzo just said. Carmella hesitated for a moment but stepped aside and allowed Enzo and Cass to come inside and she led them to her living room. Enzo and Cass sat down next to each other on one couch and Carmella sat down on the other. There was an awkward silence between the three of them that caused a feeling of tension in the atmosphere.

Not being able to take the uncomfortable silence anymore Carmella decided to speak up " So, you guys wanted to talk?" "Yeah we want to know why you have been becoming more distant from us and why you didn't make your debut with us." said Enzo. "I was busy" Carmella replied.

"No I think it is something else, and we both came to a conclusion about what it is." Carmella scoffed " What reason did you come up?" "We think that it is because we're together." Cass replied. Carmella tensed up and even from the opposite side of the living room it was noticeable and it didn't go unnoticed by Enzo and Cass. "I-I don't know what you are talking a about." Carmella stuttered out.

"Bullshit, that's exactly what it is. From the moment we told you, you have been acting different." Said Cass. "During our last few weeks in NXT you rarely came out and accompanied us to our matches, and even when you do after the matches you don't celebrate with use or anything anymore, hell you hardly talk to us anymore." Enzo added.

"ALRIGHT! I am upset about you guys being together, and the reason why I have been avoiding you is so I do not I have to see you guys all happy together and me just being alone." Carmella exclaimed "I am jealous of your relationship and I feel hurt by seeing you together." she added. Enzo and Cass got sympathetic looks on their faces they looked at each other and then Enzo spoke up, " Mella we kinda knew that the problems started because of our relationship so that is why me and Cass have come up with a solution that is beneficial to the three of us." " And what exactly would that be?" Carmella asked

" We want you to join our relationship" Said Enzo " A threesome?" Carmella asked with interest and curiousness. Cass then spoke up " Yes so Enzo and I can stay together, and you can be happy and be with us in a relationship."

"So what do ya say?" asked Enzo. Carmella began to think about it and the room fell silent then responded with a smile on her face "Yeah I'd like that"


	3. Where We Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sex scene in this chapter...it royally sucks

This is the last chapter of This Is Where We Belong. I apologize in advance if the threesome sex scene in this chapter genuinely sucks. Its my first time writing just to make it clear to anyone who reads this story...anyway enjoy. (P.S. There is very little dialog in this chapter and it is mainly Enzo and Cass taking care of Carmella)

After a few minutes of being in the embrace they all pull back and look at each other and then Enzo gave Cass a passionate kiss, which Carmella thought was hot as hell. They then pulled back and both of them were smirking while looking at Carmella then looked over. Cass nodded at Enzo who then proceeded to kiss Carmella with the same passion as he did Cass, the kiss went on for a few seconds before they pulled apart. They then Cass and Carmella started to kiss.

This went on for a few minutes until they all separated completely and decided to pick up what they started in Carmella's room. She led them to the California King bed and they all lied down with her in the middle with Enzo on her left and Cass on her right. Soon Carmella and Cass started kissing again while Enzo went to work on her neck licking and biting it. He then started to move down to her collarbone and kept moving down all the way to the hem of her jean shorts.

Looking up seeing that Carmella and Cass were still making out, he removed her belt, unzipped her pants and then took her pants and underwear off. Enzo started kissing the inside of her thighs which caused Carmella to pull apart from Cass and moan softly. Those moans started getting faster and they both looked down and saw that enzo already had his pants off and was completely naked and hard. Seeing Enzo and Carmella in the states that they were in caused Cass to get hard instantly, so her then stood up and took every layer of clothing he had on off.

Cass the kneeled down on the bed and stuck his dick in front of Carmella's face and she looked at it and got wide eyed because he was big. Cass then put his dick up to her lips and she opened and took his dick into her warm mouth. Enzo saw this and started to put his tounge in Carmella's pussy, sucking and rubbing his tounge against her clit all while jerking his own dick and groaned. She felt the groan and it made her start moaning and the moans went straight to Cass' cock. It was like a chain reaction between the trio.

After a few minutes Carmella began to moan louder and louder until she came with a loud scream on the face of Enzo, and he loved it. He pulled away and Enzo and Cass both let her calm down from her intense orgasm. While she was doing that Enzo and Cass started to passionately kiss. After a few minutes they both felt something tap on their thighs they looked down and saw Carmella.

They turned their attention back to Carmella they decided to switch postions with Enzo getting sucked off by Carmella and Cass taking over where Enzo stopped. He then looked in the nightstand and surprisingly found a box of condoms which he decided to not question her about.

He took one out and rolled it on his dick, lined himself up, and then slowly inserted himself into her and began thrusting in and out of her. Looking up Cass saw Carmella remove Enzo's dick out of her mouth and moaned, he decied to speed up his thrusts.

She was begging for him to go faster and her moans turned into high pitched noises. A few more thrust later caused Carmella to come again which caused her pussy to clench up which was enough to send Cass over the edge. He came into the condom with a loud roar. She was breathing heavily trying to come back from yet another intense orgasm. Cass went to dispose of the condom and when he came back minutes he saw that she was now riding Enzo.

Enzo saw Cass and motioned for him to come over to the bed and when Cass got there he bent down and started to kiss Enzo lovingly again. Carmella witnessed the whole thing which actually made her come again and have a third orgasm with Enzo following seconds later. Carmella got off Enzo who pulled off the condom and disposed of it Carmella collapsed next to him and Cass joined them. Enzo and Cass wrapped Carmella into their arms tightly.

They all looked at each other and Cass asked, "How you doin?" Carmella smiled sleepily and responded "Perfect,I love you guys." "We love you too Carmella." Said Enzo and Cass in unison. They went to sleep with one common thing in mind, that was this is where we belong.


	4. It's Hard But Our Love Will Carry On

The trio spent the rest of their days off together since Carmella wasn't scheduled for anything for NXT, and Enzo and Big Cass weren't scheduled for live events. They spent those days adjusting and getting used to the new three way relationship they have. All 3 of them new having a relationship like theirs would be hard to be in due to their spots in the company, with Enzo and Cass being on the main roster and Carmella being in NXT. They all had that thought in their minds, but they refused to acknowledge it.

They just decided to enjoy every minute of them being together for the time being. They were lucky to have each other, but unfortunately their luck ran out. Their time together was cut short because Enzo and Cass were scheduled to be on RAW. None of them wanted to be apart and leave, but they had jobs to do and they also didn't expect this to be easy.

Carmella helped the pack their bags and take their belongings to the car so they'll get to the airport in time. The trio kissed, hugged and said their goodbyes at Carmellas house so because they didn't want their relationship to get out yet because they were still new to it. Enzo and Cass got into their car and drove to the airport and as soon as they were gone and out of sight, Carmella felt empty with out her boys there with her. About 45 minutes later Enzo and Cass boarded their flight hands interlocked and they looked at each other with the same expression.

They too also felt what Carmella was feeling complete emptiness.

2 weeks later

Enzo and Cass just qualtified for the match at Payback to determine the #1 contender for The WWE Tag Team Championship. After changing and getting in the car to start driving to the next city about 20 minutes of driving Enzo's phone went off. He picked it up and looked at it and saw that it was Carmella so he answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hey guys congratulations on your win, I'm so happy for you guys!" Carmella exclaimed happily through the phone.

Enzo and Cass looked at each other and smiled happy to hear her cheery voice "Thanks baby girl." they responded in unison. It was also at that moment that the thought that roamed through their minds a few weeks ago came back and it was Carmella that finally acknowledged it.

" I miss you guys...alot" said Carmella. "We miss yo-" "No I mean I miss you and I wish that you were here with me." Carmella said cutting off Cass. "Carmella this is going to be hard for all of us." Cass said. "But that doesn't mean our love this relationship won't carry on." Enzo added.

" I know it's just you guys make me feel complete and happy." Carmella responded. "We understand and feel exactly the same Baby GIrl. We aren't working any live events and all we have to do is finish doing RAW and Smackdown this weekand next week, then we'll be home with ya." Cass said. "Promise?" asked Carmella with a yawn. "We promise." Said Cass and Enzo.

"Okay, goodnight guys I love you both and I'll talk to you tomorrow." " 'Night Carmella we love ya too." Enzo and Cass once again responded in unison. They hung up the phone and Enzo looked at Cass and Smiled "Love ya Cass." He looked at Enzo and responded also while returned the smile "Love you too Zo." They continued to drive down the road.


	5. Enzo Gets Injured Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started May 9th, I'm just clearing up everything.

Tonight's the night, tonight Enzo and Cass will have the biggest opportunity of their careers a chance to become the number one contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championships. Their match was first, and there was confidence within the duo. When they got their gear on the pair headed to the guerilla position grabbed their microphones to do their signature promo. As soon as their music hit they headed out and cut their promo about the Vaudevillians.

They got into the ring and the ref signaled for the bell and the match began. Enzo started out first and him and Big Cass got the upperhand against the Vaudevillians, but that didn't last long.

The Vaudevillians gained momentum against Enzo and Simon Gotch was tagged into the match and that is when things took a turn for the worse. Simon Gotch grabbed Enzo and pulled him up until he was in a bent over position.

Gotch then proceeded to turn around and throw Enzo under the bottom rope, but when Enzo went under the rope his head hit the second rope then the back of his head bounced off the mat. Cass saw everything, he ran over to Enzo to check on him but he didn't respond which made Cass terrified. When the ref saw that Enzo had not moved he slid out of the ring and went to check on Enzo who still didn't respond. The ref made an X with his arms signaling that Enzo couldn't continue and the match was over.

Doctors then rushed out with a stretcher to Enzo's side and started to tend to him to take him to the hospital. Cass seen this and wanted to cry but he had to keep a straight face but he had to put his head against the ropes to get ahold of himself. When the officials started to push Enzo to the back he followed them. Big Cass wasn't even upset about the loss because right now all he cared about was Enzo and knowing if the man that he loves is and will be okay.

Just before Enzo was placed in the ambulance he started to move and respond. This bought a little relief to Cass but he couldn't watch anymore and put his head down on a crate and tears started to fall. Once the ambulance pulled out of the arena with Enzo inside the doctor patted his back. Cass stood back up and headed to his and Enzo's locker room to pack their stuff up and get dressed.

He went to go find Kevin Owens after his match and he asked him if he could drive him to the hospital that Enzo was at and Kevin said that he would after he got dressed. 15 minutes later Kevin was ready and they were on their way to the hospital.

Meanwhile at Carmellas' House.

Carmella saw everything and was horrified and shocked about what she just saw. She was worried about Enzo, so immediately she picked up her phone and pressed Cass's number in her contacts. Cass answered his phone after the first ring and before he could say anything Carmella broke out in a panicked frenzy and asked in tears, "Cass is Enzo okay?!" and then proceeded to ask "Have you heard anything yet?"

It broke Cass's heart hearing his girlfriend in distress and he answered her in a shaky voice, "N-no Carmella I-I have not idea how Enzo is doing. The only thing I know is that he is at a local hospital being tested, Kevin is driving me there right now." "Oh god I hope he's okay." Carmella said. " I know baby I feel the same, I'm at the hospital now. I'll call you when there is news on his condition." Cass said.

"Okay text me if you find out anything else." said Carmella. "Okay I will bye I love ya." said Cass. "Love ya too." Carmella said. Carmella let out a breathy sigh and just prayed that Enzo is okay.

At the hospital

When Cass got off the phone he got out and Kevin got out after while also now knowing that Enzo and Cass are both in a relationship with Carmella. He'd ask about it another time but right now it wasn't important so he just followed Cass into the hospital with Enzo's suitcase.


	6. Enzo Gets Injured Part 2

Part 2

Cass and Kevin were in the waiting room of the floor that they had Enzo on. The nurses told him that the doctor is just checking up on him and giving him a final evaluation before he is able to go. "Do you know what is wrong with him?" Cass asked frantically. "Yes, your friend has a severe concussion all the other tests are negative, and he is able to go home." They all looked over towards the room Enzo was in and seen that it was the doctor that said that.

"Thanks Doctor, Can we go see him now?" Cass asked the doctor. "Of course." replied the doctor with a comforting smile. Cass got up and once again thanked the doctor and then headed towards Enzo's Room. He opened the glass door and pushed the curtains apart and saw Enzo sitting on the bed holding an Ice pack on his head.

It was at that moment that all the anxiety had lifted off of the shoulders of Cass. Enzo looked up in the dimly lit room and said "Cass." "Zo" Cass said softly. Cass then went over and helped Enzo off the bed and hugged him. "I was so worried about you." Cass said.

"I'm fine besides I just have a concussion." Enzo said as he pulled back. While Enzo and Cass were having their own conversation they didn't even realize Kevin pulled out his phone and took a selfie of the three of them together and put it on twitter. Cass then told Kevin that they were leaving so Kevin grabbed Enzo's Bag and followed them to the Car.

He then drove to the hotel everyone was staying at and Cass took their bags up to their room then came back down and picked Enzo up and carried him to their room. He cleaned Enzo up, helped him change from the scrubs into a pair of joggers, helped put Enzo to bed. Cass changed out of his suit and put on shorts and a t-shirt.

Before he got into the bed himself he texted Carmella to let her know about the condition of Enzo

Cass to Carmella:

Enzo is okay he only has a concussion

Carmella to Cass:

Okay at least it's not worse. Is he being sent home tomorrow?

Cass to Carmella:

Yes he is. I know that you'll take care of him since I'm not gonna be there

Carmella to Cass:

I'll take care of him. I'm going to bed now knowing Enzo isn't dead or anything. Oh and tell him I said I loved him 

Cass to Carmella:

Okay I will goodnight Love you Carmella 

Carmella to Cass:

Love you too

Cass read the last text message and plugged his phone into the wall. He got into bed with Enzo, wrapped him in his arms and kissed his temple, before going to sleep.


	7. It's Not Your Fault

Enzo has been home with Carmella since early this morning. He hasn't really thought about his injury much, but instead he's been mentally blaming himself for his injury. Enzo it is his fault that he is injured and that him and Cass lost the match because of him. He tries to play it off around Carmella when she is around and Enzo thinks she doesn't realize something is different about, but he's wrong.

The truth is Carmella has been noticing that something is bothering Enzo ever since he came home. When she left to go train at the NXT Performance Center she decided to text Cass and tell him what is going on with him.

Carmella to Cass:

Hey I have something to tell you about Enzo

Cass to Carmella:

What happened is he okay? 

Carmella to Cass:

Except for the concussion physically he's perfectly healthy. Emotionally not so much. 

Cass to Carmella:

What do you mean?

Carmella to Cass: 

I mean ever since he came home he's been acting different, and he's got this different demeanor on his face like something's his mind. 

Cass to Carmella:

Have you tried talking to him?

Carmella to Cass:

No I want to but I think he'd be comfortable talking to you too about it.

Cass to Carmella:

I'll facetime you guys before RAW after I get ready.

Carmella to Cass:

Okay I have to go train but when I get home I'll have my phone ready to talk later. I'll make sure Enzo talks too.

Cass to Carmella:

Okay bye

Carmella to Cass:

Bye. 

Carmella put her phone down and sighed then continued to drive to the performance center.

She was there for about seven and a half hours training and she got home at about 6 so she still had time before Cass Facetimed her and Enzo. She walked in her house and saw Enzo sitting on the couch in her living room trying to hide the sad look on his face. However, she could see the sad look on his face because it is still light out.

She shook her head and went to change into sweatpants and a tank top. Ironically as soon as she got changed her phone went off and it was Cass calling her on Facetime. She picked up her phone and answered him. "Where is he?" asked Cass. "He's in the living room." replied Carmella.

"I'm walking down now." she added. Carmella got to the living room and turned the brightness on her phone down so it wouldn't bother Enzo. "Hey, I have a surprise for you." said Carmella. "What is it?" asked Enzo. She held out her phone to give to Enzo with the darkened screen facing him to show him what she had then left the two alone.

It was Cass and seeing him made Enzo feel a little better, but not a lot. "Hey babe." Cass said. "Hi" Enzo responded flatly. This made Cass concerned because Enzo usually gets really happy to see or hear from him. Cass now knew something was definitely wrong with Enzo.

"Zo what's wrong, are you okay?" Cass asked Enzo. "I'm okay." was all Enzo said. At this point Cass knew he was lying and wanted to know the truth. "Enzo Amore I know you are lying to me and something is bothering you, I have known you and been with you long enough to know your body language." Cass said. "Now what is wrong with you?"

Enzo knew that he couldn't hide what he was thinking any longer so her just decided to reveal the truth. "Ya wanna know what's wrong with me, I'll tell ya what's wrong with me ever since I got injured all I have been thinking about was how it is my fault that I got hurt and it's my fault we lost the match and we aren't the number one contenders." Enzo said with sadness in his voice. Everything he just said and the way that he said it made Cass heartbreak.

"Baby no it's not your fault, It's Simon Gotch fault for trying to slide you under the rope like that and causing you to get knocked out." Cass said in a comforting voice. Even though it was hard for him to believe, but what Cass said was right it wasn't his fault. Enzo sighed and said "You're right I just feel like we worked so hard to get to where we did on the main roster, it is like deja vu from NXT."

"Once again the Tag Team Championship eluded us because of an accident or unfortunate event." he added. "I know but once you're back we'll have numerous opportunities to get a match for the championship." Cass responded "Everything will be okay we will get back to where we were, but don't worry about that focus on your recovery for now." Cass added

"Okay, I'll stop worrying about it and I do need to start focusing onon my recovery. I have the impact test next week to see if I am recovered and medically cleared to compete." said Enzo "Hopefully you pass it and I can travel with you again I miss you.", Cass said "I miss ya too Cass." said Enzo.

"I gotta go my battery is about to die, I love you and remember what I said." Cass told Enzo. "I will and I love ya too, bye" Enzo said. "Bye" Cass responded. Enzo sighed and got up and went to Carmella's room to give her phone back to her. He knocked on her door and heard her say come in, so he turned the knob and walked into her room. She looked up and smiled at him and aked "Did you get everything sorted out?"

"Yeah thanks for getting ahold of him and having him talk ot me about it, it helped alot." replied Enzo. "I'm glad it did." said Carmella. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7:55. She looked over and saw Enzo yawn. "You tired Enzo?" She asked. Enzo nodded his head yes, and Carmella patted the bed signalling him to get in with her.

He took off his shirt and left his joggers on then climbed in bed next to Carmella and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight and close." "Love you goodnight Enzo." "Goodnight Carmella, love ya too."


	8. Secret Is Out

Kevin and Cass just walked into the Arena for Monday Night Raw in Omaha, NE. As they were walking to the locker rooms Kevin all of a sudden asked "What is going on between you, Enzo, and Carmella?" That very question made the 7 foot tall man freeze in his spot. Why the hell was he asking me that? thought Cass. He turned around and asked "What do you mean?"

"Don't play that shit I know something is going on with the three of you and it's more than just friends." Kevin said. "And before you asked why I am asking you these questions I'll answer for you, I heard you and Carmella talking on the phone the night Enzo got injured and we were at the hospital." Kevin added. Cass was so worried about Enzo that night and keeping Carmella updated about Enzo and the condition he was in.

He decided to just tell Kevin the truth, Cass let out a sigh and said "Me, Enzo, and Carmella are in a threeway relationship we have been since the night we debuted." He waited for Kevin to run off and tell someone, but he didn't he just stood there and said "Okay, I just wanted to get clarification about what I heard in the hospital parking lot." Cass was relieved that he wouldn't tell anyone.

However, little did he know that around the corner the Dudley Boyz heard everything and were thinking something evil. It was 7:45 and Cass was walking to the guerilla position because he had a segment with Chris Jericho first. As he was walking he kept getting weird looks stares from people backstage. He decided to ignore it.

That was until he ran into Jericho who just looked at him and said "Wow you rammed into me hard, no wonder Enzo and Carmella are with you." Cass became livid "What the fuck did you just say?" he asked with venom in his voice. Before Big Cass could get a solid answer Jericho's music hit and Jericho just smirked and walked out.

He waited for his time to go out and he did to a bigger reaction than usual he thought it was really weird, but went on with it. He cut a promo and challenged Chris to a fight, but he took off his jacket then threw it over his shoulder and then walked away. Cass called him SAWFT which provoked and angered Chris enough that he ran back to the ring only for Cass to deliver a big boot to the face.

When he got backstage he learned he had a match against Jericho for the main event. He tried to find Chris to confront him about what he said but he couldn't find him. Over a hour and a half of waiting it was time for his match. The match never started because of Dean Ambrose jumping Chris, stealing his jacket and destroying it.

Chris got away from Ambrose only to be stopped by Cass. Chris told Cass to get out of his way and then slapped Cass. This pissed Cass off, he grabbed Jericho by his neck and held him against the barricade and yelled are you out of your mind twice. He then asked who told you really close to his face and before Cass threw him back into the ring he heard the Dudley boyz.

He picked up Chris's jacket and threw it into the ring after Ambrose hit dirty deed on Chris. He then walked to the back to his locker room. He showered and got dressed then took his phone out of his bag and seen he had dozens for texts from Carmella and Enzo. All of them were about how their relationship got out in public and everyone on Twitter is talking about it.

Cass sent them text saying he'll explain when he gets home. Right now he was plotting what he's gonna do to the Dudley Boyz the next time he sees them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter

It's been a weeks since people found out about Enzo and Cass and Carmella's relationship. Over the past seven days most of the superstars even Chris Jericho have dropped it and stopped giving Cass weird looks. Everyone except the Dudley Boyz. They were told by Triple H and Stephanie not to mention it on TV or they would face the reprocussions of their actions.

They didn't say anything on TV, but that doesn't mean the backstage harassment stopped. Constant insults from them every time Big Cass was seen by them. Cass was sick of it tonight he is going to say something to the Dudley Boyz. He looked everywhere until he finally found them.

Cass then approached them with a dark look in his face grabbed them and took them into an empty locker room. With a fury in his eyes he said "Don't talk just listen, who the fuck do you think you are eavesdropping on a conversation and then going and telling everyone what you heard." "You two sweaty mouth breathing neanderthals had no right to run your damn mouths about what you heard." he added. Before the Dudley Boyz could say anything Cass cut them off "If you ever, ever do anything like that or say anything about Enzo or Carmella I will kick your asses."

Before either of the Dudley Boyz could respond Cass stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Fortunately for Cass he just so happens to have a match against one of them so that put a smile on his face. That's not the only good news that he got that night because he received a call from Enzo later that night saying that he is ready to comeback and he is fully recovered, and that WWE is just waiting for the right time for his return. About 15 minutes before his match started while waiting he discovered that he is going to be facing D-von Dudley.

It actually didn't matter to him because he wanted to get his hands on the Dudley Boyz not caring about which one. Cass heard his music hit and went out there to a strong reaction like usual. He cut a promo and defeated D-von in a quick match. That victory felt so damn good to Cass because it was kinda like payback to him.

He got out of the ring and walked up the ramp to the back where he was told he has an interview. Cass went to the interview area, and talked about his match and gave an update on Enzo's condition. Cass told him everything that Enzo told him regarding his injury. The last thing Cass had found out that night was that he had the next few days off after the Smackdown tapings tomorrow.

He didn't tell Carmella or Enzo because he wanted to surprise them both. All that Cass was thinking was today was a good day.


	10. Welcome Home

Updated: Sep 24 - Published: May 9 - id: 11938775 

 

+ -      
< Prev 1. Putting the Peices Together2. The Truth Comes Out3. Where We Belong4. It's Hard But Our Love Will Carry On5. Enzo Gets Injured Part 16. Enzo Gets Injured Part 27. It's Not Your Fault8. The Secret Is Out9. Today Turned Out To Be a Good Day10. Welcome Home11. Just The Two Of Us12. I Don't Wanna Leave Either but I Have To13. Back On The Road14. Extreme Rules15. Good News16. Best Night Ever17. Stormy Day18. Cass Snaps on Raw19. Carmella's Pregnancy Scare20. Something's Wrong With Enzo21. Shopping22. Memory23. Early Father's Day24. After Raw25. Carmella's Gift26. WWE Draft27. Comforting Carmella28. Cass's Birthday29. Carmella's statement and heel turn30. message31. Carmella's Fantasy Comes True Next >

 

Cass was finished with tapings for the week and had no live events so he flew home Tuesday night and landed the next morning in Florida. He was happy to finally be home and get more than 2 or 3 days off. He was also happy because he could finally see the people he loves the most Enzo and Carmella. After driving for 45 minutes he was pulling into Carmella's driveway.

Cass got out of his car and got his luggage out of the trunk and walked to the door, which surprisingly was unlocked, and he stepped inside to a quiet house. He turned the corner and entered the living room where he saw Enzo on the couch on his phone with the brightness down low. Cass cleared his throat and Enzo looked up smiled, and then walked over and hugged Cass. They stayed like that for a few minutes enjoying each other's embrace.

"I missed ya Cass." Enzo said in a whisper. "Missed you too Zo." Cass said. They pulled apart and Cass asked " Where's Carmella?" "She is training, but she'll be back later." Enzo responded. "So it's just us?" Cass asked. "Yep." Enzo replied. That was all Cass needed to hear.

He grabbed Enzo by his waist leaned down and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Enzo immediately kissed back and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Cass deepened the kiss by tilting his head and picking up Enzo. He held on tighter and wrapped his legs around Cass's waist.

They stayed like that until they couldn't breathe anymore. They looked each other in the eye and smirked. Cass then put Enzo down for a second only to pick him up again bridal style which Enzo didn't like, but he didn't give a single fuck at that moment. Cass then carried him into the bedroom and layed him down on the bed and laid on top of him.

When Cass was on top of Enzo they kissed each other lovingly. Cass then started to go from kissing Enzo on the lips to kissing his neck. Enzo started to softly moan as Cass sucked and bit down on his neck and work his way down his body. Luckily Enzo was only in joggers, but to Cass's surprise and amusement he was not wearing any underwear, which was hot as hell.

Cass looked up at Enzo who was looking down at him. Cass smirked then pulled down Enzo's joggers and started pumping Enzo's dick in his fist. Pre-cum started forming on the tip and Enzo started moaning louder. Cass then brought his mouth up to Enzo's dick, licked the head, and then took it in his mouth.

His mouth was warm and soft and to Enzo it felt like complete heaven. Cass bobbed his head up and down and Enzo started thrusting his hips into Cass's mouth. His moans started getting louder and he grabbed on to Cass's head and pulled his hair. He got that feeling inside of him that he was about to cum "Fuck! Cass I'm close!" Enzo exclaimed.

Cass started sucking faster and harder on Enzo's dick. Enzo got even louder and louder until he came in the Cass's mouth. Cass swallowed everything that came out of Enzo then released his dick out of his mouth. He wiped the corner of his mouth and looked at Enzo who was still shaking and trembling from the earth shattering orgasm he just had.

When Enzo returned to normal Cass leaned down close to his ear and said "I ain't even done with you yet, infact we're just getting started." Enzo went wide eyed and looked at Cass who was now naked. "C'mere on your knees and suck my dick." Enzo immediately got up and went over to Cass and did as he was told.

Enzo actually loved Cass when he was like this. As Enzo sucked on Cass's dick he heard Cass groaning and grunting. Cass was close so he pulled Enzo off and told him to get on the bed and lay down on his back, so Enzo did just that. Cass grabbed a condom and lube out of the nightstand, and took took it to the bed with him and got down on his knees between Enzo's legs.

He unwrapped the condom and put it on. He then proceeded to put lube on his fingers and when he decided Enzo was prepped he took his fingers out and slowly put his dick in.

They both moaned at the sensation. Cass started getting faster each time he thrusted, and he was told by Enzo to go harder and faster until they both were close and needed to release.

Enzo came first moaning Cass's name while doing so. Enzo contracted around Cass's dick and it drove him over the edge and he came with a roaring voice saying Enzo's name. They were both tired from the time they came back down from the orgasms they just had. Cass used what little energy he had left to walk to the bathroom and return with a wash cloth to clean up Enzo and himself with.

When they were both clean Cass crawled back into the bed, pulled up the covers, and wrapped his arms tightly around Enzo. Cass kissed the top of Enzo's head and said in a sleepy voice "I love you Zo." "Love ya too Cass, welcome home." Enzo said in a sleep filled voice. They both fell asleep content in each others arms.

A few hours later Cass woke up and went downstairs leaving Enzo to sleep in bed. He went into the living room and was about to sit down when he heard the front door open. It was Carmella coming home from training at the performance center. He went around the corner where he saw her smiling. "Your home." she said. "Yep for the rest of the week." was Cass's response.

She walked over to him and jumped into his arms and kissed him. "We'll make up for later because Enzo is sleeping right now, I kinda tired him out earlier." Cass said. "Okay, I'm just glad that your home, I love you." said Carmella. "Love you too." said Cass. She didn't care, all that mattered was that he was home, and she had both her boys with her.


	11. Just The Two of Us

It was Monday and Cass was once again gone. It was raining so Enzo and Carmella couldn't go out and do anything. They ended up on the couch with Carmella cuddled up next to Enzo watching a movie. About 20 minutes into the movie Enzo down at Carmella, and she looked up at him.

Enzo leaned forward and started kissing Carmella. She immediately kissed back and they flipped positions, so that Carmella was on the bottom and Enzo was on top. Enzo tilted his head to deepen the passionate kiss even more. Carmella had her arms wrapped around his neck, that was until Enzo grabbed her arms and pinned her arms down over her head by her wrists.

Enzo broke the heated kiss only to start kissing her neck, and he even started rubbing her thigh. Carmella began to moan softly, so Enzo took her shirt off and went back to work on her neck. Enzo unbuttoned her shorts, took the off and started to slide his hand on the outside of her panties. Right now Carmella is in utter bliss.

Enzo looked back at her and smirked with lust filled eyes. He kissed her lips, and then slips his hand down inside her panties and starts rubbing her clit. He then one at a time inserts three of his fingers into her. He moans have gotten louder as he moves his fingers around in her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips again. While they were kissing Enzo decided to give Carmella more pleasure by adding a fourth finger inside her.

Enzo stops and takes his fingers out of her vagina and gets off of her. He takes off his basketball shorts which left him in only his underwear. He tells Carmella to get up so that he can lay down on his back. Carmella got up off the couch, and waited for Enzo to lay down.

When he was on his back Carmella walked over, he grabbed her and pulled he on top of him. She starts to grind on Enzo's dick which she could feel was already hard. After a few minutes of doing that they decided if they were going to have sex it would be more comfortable on the bed in the bedroom. He picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom, and lays her down on the bed.

Enzo takes his underwear off and gets on the bed with Carmella. Carmella looks at him he tells her to come to him and suck his dick. When she heard that she immediately went over to Enzo and started sucking him off. It felt so good to Enzo, he put his hand in her hair and pulled it.

Soon Carmella's mouth became too much and Enzo came. She swallowed everything that Enzo had to offer. She pulled off and wiped her mouth. She looked at Enzo who was trembling and trying to get himself together.

When he did he grabbed Carmella and flipped her over on her back. He immediately started kissing her down her body until he got down to in between her legs. He kissed and rubbed inside both of her thighs. He rubbed her pussy a few times then replaced his hand with his mouth.

Carmella immediately arched her back, and started moaning again. His tongue licking her clit over and over again, and she was loving it. Enzo went deeper inside of her with his tongue. Hearing the noises Carmella was making made Enzo hard again just by listening.

Soon Carmella was close and couldn't hold on and she came on Enzo. He pulled back and got off the bed only to comeback with a condom. Enzo rolls the condom down onto his dick, and teases Carmella by rubbing the tip against her entrance. He asks Carmella if she is ready and she says yes she is ready.

He inserted himself inside of her , and began thrusting in and out of her. His thrusts sped up with each thrust. Getting harder and faster each time, he hit her sensitive spot, multiple times which caused her to roll her eyes into the back of her head. Carmella reached up and pulled him down so she could kiss him again.

She then asked Enzo if she could ride him. He responded yes you can do whatever you want. They switched positions, and Carmella go on top of Enzo and lined his dick up with her entrance. She sunk down on his dick and began to ride him.

She leaned down and kissed Enzo on his lips and neck. Enzo started letting out moans of pleasure, and by hearing this Carmella knew how much he was enjoying it. After a while of riding his dick Enzo started to thrust into her as she rode him. Soon they were both close to release.

Their movements became harder and faster the closer they became. Then Carmella came first while screaming Enzo's name. The orgasm that Carmella just had made her clench up around his dick and sent him over the edge. Enzo came inside the condom and didn't take his dick out of Carmella until he was done.

He pulled out of her and she collapsed from exhaustion still coming down from her orgasm like he was. Enzo sat up and got off the bed to throw the used condom in the trash bin next to the bed. He was about to go back to the bed and get in it with Carmella, but he got a text message from Stephanie Mcmahon.

Stephanie to Enzo:

Enzo we heard that your recovery is going well and you've been cleared by your doctor.

Can you fly out tonight to New Jersey so you can take the concussion test to determine if your able to compete again?

Enzo to Stephanie:

Sure Stephanie I'll be in New Jersey by tomorrow Morning`. 

Stephanie to Enzo: 

Great! I'll see you then.

Enzo sighed, and put his phone down and plugged it in to charge. He was happy that he could be going back, but he didn't want to leave Carmella. He didn't even know how he was gonna break the news that he was leaving that night. He needs to figure something out, so he decided to tell her when they both woke up.

Enzo got back into the bed behind Carmella and wrapped her up in his arms. He kissed her temple, and said in a tired whisper, "I love ya Carmella." "I love you too Enzo." Carmella said in her sleep. Enzo wrapped his arms around her tighter knowing he won't do it again for a while. He was thinking about what to say. He did this until he fell asleep.


	12. I Don't Wanna Leave Either but I Ha

Enzo woke up about three hours later, he felt an arm draped across his chest. He looked down and the same thought came back into his mind. How was he going to tell Carmella that he has to leave? He was worried about how she would take the news considering he had to leave that night. Enzo sighed quietly and moved Caramella's arm from off of his chest and got up trying not to disturb Carmella.

He left the bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen, he got a bottle of water then went and stood in front of the window. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him, and he knew who it was.

He turned around to see Carmella standing against the wall. Enzo knew he had to tell her so he was just gonna say it but it wasn't gonna be easy.

"Carmella there is something I have to tell you and you aren't gonna like it." Enzo said cautiously. "I already know Enzo you are leaving tonight to go to Baltimore for RAW." Carmella stated. "How'd ya know?" asked Enzo "You left your phone unlocked and on and I saw the messages." Carmella replied.

"Oh, I was gonna tell ya myself, I was just thinking how to." Enzo said. "You could've just told me Enzo, I wouldn't have stopped you." Carmella said to Enzo. "Really?" Enzo asked. "Yeah, but I don't want you to leave though because I'll miss you." Carmella replied softly. "I'll miss you too, and believe me I don't wanna leave but I have to." Enzo said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know. Where do you have to go to for Extreme Rules?" Carmella asked. "New Jersey." Enzo answered. "I'm not wrestling but they still want me there." he added. "What time do you have to leave?" asked Carmella. "7:00, but my flight takes off at 8:30."

"Okay, we still have time to get you packed. Does Cass know about you coming back?" Carmella asked as they pulled apart. "Yeah he does." Enzo responded. Carmella and Enzo went back upstairs and packed Enzo's bags and put them in Carmella's car. Ironically, it was 7:00 when they were done packing and getting Enzo prepared.

Carmella had a sad look on her face. Enzo looked over at her and took both of her hands in his and said "Since people know about our relationship we don't need to hide anymore, so do ya wanna take me to the airport and wait with me until I leave?" Carmella immediately shook her head yes. they walked with their hands laced together out to the Car got in and drove to the airport.

They got to the airport at 7:45 that means they still had a little bit of time until Enzo had to board his flight and leave. Enzo opened the trunk grabbed his bags and started walking to the entrance with Carmella. They sat down together Carmella was snuggled into Enzo's side tracing his microphone tattoo on his hand. While she was doing that Enzo got a message from Cass:

Cass to Enzo:

Hey babe, what time do you want me to pick you up from the airport.

Enzo to Cass:

The lady who gives out tickets and passports said It usually takes about 2 hours getting to New Jersey when traveling at constant speed. I don't know I will text you when I'm about to land.

Cass to Enzo: 

Okay, I'll see you later, love you

Enzo to Cass:

Love you too

Enzo looked at the time it was 8:10, he sighed and got up, and so did Carmella. They walked to the terminal with each other not letting go of each other's hands until they got there. Enzo went to the side and put his bags down and pulled Carmella into a hug. He told her that he loved her and he'll miss her.

She said she'll miss him too and that she loves him too. He kissed her tenderly and lovingly before pulling back and grabbing his bags and walked into the terminal, onto the plane. Once again Carmella felt alone and Empty inside when she saw Enzo disappear onto the plane. She sighed then turned around and walked out of the airport, and drove back to her house.

She walked inside and seen that Enzo left one of his shirts, so she kept it to have something that reminded her of him while he's gone. Enzo's flight took off, he had his beats in, and was looking out the window. He was having conflicting emotions, he was happy that he could finally be on the road again. However, Enzo was sad because he didn't want to leave Carmella.

They both grew closer to each other while Enzo was home, and being apart made them realize it. It actually hurt. They grew so close together that it hurt to be away from each other. It hurt him as much as it hurt Carmella to be separated.


	13. Back on The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is a Short Filler Chapter

I know I said I was taking a break from this story but I changed my mind. I just deleted my authors note and I'm replacing it with this chapter. 

Enzo got to New Jersey two hours after he left Florida. He got off plane and went to the baggage claim to get his luggage. Enzo found Cass waitiing for him in near the entrance of the airport. Enzo went up to Cass and gave Cass his bags and he carried them to the Car where Kevin was waiting.

Enzo hopped in the backseat while Cass got in the Passenger seat. The three of them went straight to the hotel where they were staying at. When they got to the hotel Kevin got out and grabbed his bags. Cass looked in the backseat and saw Enzo was sleeping, he knew his boyfriend was tired so he took their bags up first.

After Cass put their bags in their hotel room, and went back down to the rental to get Enzo. Cass decided not to wake Enzo and make him walk, Cass decide to pick Enzo up and carry him. He knew Enzo hated being carried, but he didn't care. When Cass and Enzo were inside the elevator he told Cass he could walk, so Cass put him down.

They got to their hotel room they changed out of their clothes that they had on, and put on shorts. Then they crawled into bed, and Cass wrapped Enzo in his arms. They then fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.


	14. Extreme Rules

Enzo and Cass walked into the arena for Extreme Rules. Enzo wasn't scheduled for an on screen appearance, and Cass didn't have a match, but he did have an in ring segment with the Dudley Boyz. The duo walked into their locker room that they shared, so that Cass can put on his gear for the show. About 10 minutes before his segment Cass left the locker room, and went to guerilla position.

Enzo stayed behind in the locker room to watch, he got a call from Carmella checking up on him and asking about how he was doing. He responded that everything was okay and that he is feeling great. He asked her about what she has done the past couple of days since he left. Carmella told Enzo that she's been training and hanging out with Bayley.

They got off the phone with each other when it was time for Cass's segment. Cass went out and cut a good promo. He even announced himself like Enzo would saying "I am Big Cass and I am 7 feet tall and you can't teach that." Cass then got into a small fight with the Dudley Boyz in which he took both of them down.

He got out of the right and said "Dudley Boyz, there's only ONE WORD to describe you, and I'm gonna spell it out for ya. S-A-W-F-T." Cass dropped the microphone then headed to the back to his locker room. When he got inside his locker room he found Enzo on the couch looking at the monitor. When Cass shut the door Enzo turned around and smiled. Cass smirked then nodded his head signaling for Enzo to come to him.

Enzo got up and went over to Cass and hugged him for a few minutes then pulled back from each other, but didn't separate. Enzo looked up at Cass and said "Ya promos are getting better each week, and you are doing great in singles matches. I'm happy for ya and I'm proud of ya." Cass looked down at Enzo and said "Thanks Babe."

Then pulled Enzo back to him and he leaned down and kiss him. They stayed like that for a few minutes because it's been a while since they actually kissed, and been like they were at that moment. They separated, so that Cass can change out of his gear. While Cass was changing Enzo packed his bags so they would be ready when Cass is done.

When Cass was done changing he grabbed his bag in one hand and grabbed Enzo's hand with the other. On the way to the car Cass asked Enzo ifhe heard from Carmella. Enzo said yea and that she called after you left to go to the ring. Cass said he would call her sometime tomorrow and that he hasn't heard from her in a while. They got to the parking lot of the arena and Cass put his bags in the trunk. They both got in the car, pulled out, and started driving to the next city. Baltimore, Maryland.


	15. Good News

For 3 weeks, Enzo has been waiting to get back into the ring tonight he can. To say he was excited was an understatement. He missed the fans, their reaction, and having Cass out there with him made it even better. Enzo and Cass were waiting at the curtain for their cue to go out. 

When the music hit Cass went out first, he stopped at the top of the ramp. The music lowered and he raised the microphone up to his face to speak, but didn't say anything. Instead, he raised his arm and signaled for Someone to come out. That someone was Enzo, the crowd went nuts over Enzo.

He was running all over the place, and he even dropped his mic. Cass and Enzo stopped at the bottom of the ramp, and Enzo looked around fastly and held the mic up and began speaking "MY NAME IS ENZO AMORE AND I AM A CERTIFIED G AND A BONAFIDE STUD AND YOU. CAN'T. TEACH. THAT!" The crowd cheered and Enzo continued. AND THIS RIGHT HERE, THIS IS BIG CASS AND HE'S 7 FOOT TALL AND YOU. CAN'T. TEACH. THAT." He continued with the rest of the promo, and continued to move around like a hyperactive chihuahua.

The Dudley Boyz came out after because Big Cass had a match against Bubba. During the match while Enzo was at ringside shouting, D-von ran over and pushed Enzo to the ground. Cass saw this and started yelling at D-von, Bubba took advantage of the distraction. A few minutes later Cass started regaining momentum, and started going to work on Bubba.

After two splashes in the corner, Bubba rolled out of the ring, and Cass followed. When both men were outside the ring Cass threw Enzo onto D-von. Cass and Bubba were back inside the ring. Cass hit a big boot, and Empire Elbow to win the match.

Enzo and Cass celebrated in the ring while the Dudley's went to the back. Then Enzo and Cass went backstage. While they were in the locker room changing a trainer came in. He came to talk to them because he had the results of Enzo's concussion test. Both of the men were nervous at first because they didn't know what he would say, but all the anxiety was lifted off of their shoulders when the doctor said he was cleared to compete.

The trainer then left, and as soon as the door closed Enzo jumped into Cass's arms and hugged him and kissed him. They immediately called Carmella who was so happy for Enzo. When they got off the phone they finished packing, and went out to the rental car. While in the car Enzo got a call from Triple H saying they have a match against the Dudley Boyz next Monday. Also telling them they have Wednesday through Friday off, he'll email their schedule later. Enzo hung up the phone and told Cass.

The news made them both happy, now all they had to do was finish whatever they had to do at the smackdown tapings. Then they would be home with Carmella for 3 days as a trio.


	16. Best Night Ever

\+ -      
< Prev 1. Putting the Peices Together2. The Truth Comes Out3. Where We Belong4. It's Hard But Our Love Will Carry On5. Enzo Gets Injured Part 16. Enzo Gets Injured Part 27. It's Not Your Fault8. The Secret Is Out9. Today Turned Out To Be a Good Day10. Welcome Home11. Just The Two Of Us12. I Don't Wanna Leave Either but I Have To13. Back On The Road14. Extreme Rules15. Good News16. Best Night Ever17. Stormy Day18. Cass Snaps on Raw19. Carmella's Pregnancy Scare20. Something's Wrong With Enzo21. Shopping22. Memory23. Early Father's Day24. After Raw25. Carmella's Gift26. WWE Draft27. Comforting Carmella28. Cass's Birthday29. Carmella's statement and heel turn30. message31. Carmella's Fantasy Comes True Next >

 

It was Wednesday and Enzor and Cass just got off the plane that morning, and they were waiting for Carmella to pick them up. They had been planning something special for her since they got on the plane last night. The two planned to take her on a date that night, but instead of being out in the open they were going to do a private date. They all needed to spend time together as a whole because it has been weeks since the three of them were together.

Everything was all sorted out they had friends who helped them set it all up. Enzo and Cass heard the sound of a vehicle pull up. They looked up and saw it was Carmella, the two walked to the car, and put their bags in the trunk. Enzo got in the back seat while Cass got in the front.

Carmella was about to start driving until she got a text from Bayley, asking her to if she wanted to go shopping. She told Cass and Enzo and Cass said "Go on and go shopping we'll spend time together later." "Yeah go enjoy ya self, we ain't goin' nowhere." said Enzo. "Okay I guess I'm going shopping." She texted Bayley back that she will go shopping.

Enzo and Cass both knew that Carmella shopping with Bayley was all part of their plan. They already had an outfit picked out for her to wear thanks to the help of Bayley finding the outfit for them. When they got home they saw Bayley waiting for Carmella. Carmella saw this grabbed her bag and kissed her boys then got in Bayley's car and left.

When the car was out of sight Enzo and Cass rushed inside and called everyone involved and told them to start setting everything he told them to up. Some of the tuff had to wait until later. because it was only noon. It took them three and a half hours to find their outfits and get dressed. By the time they were done it was 5:30, so Cass texted Bayley to bring Carmella to the house.

Bayley did just that, Carmella got out and went inside her home while Bayley followed. She was confused to find that her boys weren't there. She went up to her bedroom to look, but saw nothing new except a white dress on her bed with a note on it saying put it on. So Carmella did and then Bayley came in and sat her down and started doing her makeup and hair.

That really confused Carmella, but she didn't question it she just went with it. After Bayley was done doing Carmella's makeup and hair she left, but before she left she gave Carmella a note saying to go to the beach near her home.

Carmella sighed then went out to her car started the engine then headed down the road. When she was at the beach she saw another note saying follow the trail of shells. She followed the trail of shells looking down so she wouldn't step on any. The shell trail then came to an end Carmella looked up and saw the most beautiful sight.

It was a candle lit table that had 3 chairs around it. 3 wine glasses, and a table piece in the middle. Carmella walked over to the table and then saw another note this one saying turn around. When Carmella turned around she saw Enzo and Cass dressed in all white like her, and they were carrying white roses. She broke out into a bright smile then Enzo and Cass started walking over to her and gave her the roses.

She took them then sat the flowers down and hugged Enzo and Cass. They all pulled apart "You guys did this?" she asked "Yes we did." Said Cass "Only for you babe." Enzo said. They grabbed Carmella by her hands and they led her to the table. Cass pulled out her chair, and Enzo helped her sit." When they were all seated 3 men came out with their food and sat it down on the table. Cass then grabbed the wine that he brought and pour some in each of their glasses.

"So you guys planned all of this?" Carmella asked. "Yep." They replied. "And the whole thing with Bayley taking you shopping was part of it too." Enzo said. "It's beautiful, I love you guys." said Carmella. "We love you too." both men said in unison. They spent the rest if the meal talking and eating.

When everything was done, Enzo looked at the time and saw that it was only 7:10. He then looked at Cass and they knew what they were gonna do next. The three of them walked to the car hand in hand, and got it. When they got home they immediately went inside, and that is when Enzo and Cass went to work.

They backed her up against a wall and took turns kissing her lips and biting her neck. They then led her upstairs to their bedroom. The three looked at each other with total lust as they discarded their clothes onto the floor. Enzo and Cass grabbed Carmella by her both shoulders and walked her to the bad to have her lay down on.

Her mouth went agape when she saw Enzo and Cass turn and face one another then started to make out with each other hungrily. This instantly made Carmella heated. Watching them kiss was definitely the hottest thing she has ever seen. She began rubbing her clit and let out a soft moan which caused her boyfriends to break their kiss.

Enzo and Cass didn't look over to her though. Enzo just went down on his knees and took Cass's entire dick into his mouth. He sucked and slurped on Cass's dick while bobbing his head up and down. Watching this and doing what she was doing caused her to let out a louder moan.

"Fuck Zo." Cass tangled his hands into the blonde part of Enzo's hair. This made Enzo suck faster and to Cass it felt incredible. He felt his dick pulsing inside Enzo's mouth, and Enzo felt it too so he pulled off his dick with a loud pop. Enzo looked over at Carmella and smirked "Ya like the view don't ya baby girl." he teased the women laying on the bed.

Carmella nodded and looked as Enzo stood up next to Cass. Their fully erect dicks were now touching. Cass walked over to the nightstand while Enzo climbed on the bed in between Carmella's legs and kissed her with equal amount of passion as he did with Cass. He spread her legs more so that his erection could poke at her entrance.

"Do it slow Enzo. Make her feel special" Cass said as he threw a condom on the bed next to the two people he loved. Carmella gasped slightly when Cass suddenly got on the bed. She automatically knew what he wanted her to do. Cass grabbed his dick and tapped the head against Carmella's mouth. He spread the oozing precum from the slit across her lips.

Carmella parted her lips and Cass pushed his dick inside her warm mouth. She began to suck and moan around Cass's dick when all of a sudden she felt a tongue inside her pussy and against her clit. The way Enzo was using his tongue on her made her moan even more against Cass's dick. The vibrations from her moans were driving him crazy.

He started rocking his hips back and forth fucking Carmella good in the mouth. It was a little hard for Carmella to breathe but not too uncomfortable to stop. Besides Enzo and Cass both knew when to stop. Carmella closed her eyes and continued to suck Cass, and settled down and let the feeling of Enzo's tongue over take her.

Her breath hitched when she one of Enzo's fingers enter her. She let go of Cass's cock only to moan louder. Her moan echoed through the room. Carmella arched her back as Enzo added another finger.

Everything felt so good and the pleasured feeling was on overdrive. She lifted her head back up so she could take Cass back into her mouth. This time rapidly going back and forth bobbing her head. Cass groaned and raked his fingers through Carmella's long blonde hair. "Oh yeah. Suck that cock baby girl. You're good at this" he chuckled.

Enzo rolled the condom on his cock and guided it to Carmella''s entrance once she was stretched enough. He looked up and saw Cass rocking his hips. He knew he was fucking that her face good. He licked his lips as he watched Cass's back muscles flex. Leaning forward he placed kisses down Cass's spine.

Cass turned his head and they engaged in a heated kiss. Enzo broke the kiss as he was anxious to be inside Carmella. Carmella let go of Cass's cock again and let out a whine like moan as she felt Enzo enter her all the way. Cass had gotten off of her so she arched her back moaning as Enzo began to move.

Enzo was going slow at first but then began to go faster. Cass stroked himself as he watched Enzo fuck Carmella. "Fuck! You feel good Carmella" Enzo moaned. He trailed wet kisses across Carmella's neck and throat. "Faster Enzo please. I need it faster" Once Enzo began to go faster Carmella's moans became louder and louder.

Not long after that Carmella came hard. She clenched up and was unraveling beneath Enzo. Soon after, Enzo came in the condom loudly moaning her name. "Carmella!" Enzo kissed Carmella fiercely on the lips before he pulled out of her. Carmella tried to relax against the bed sheets.

"Oh this isn't finished baby. Don't even try to relax." Cass growled. When Enzo walked into the Bathroom briefly, Cass got in between Carmella's legs and put another a new condom on. "You ready? I won't be going slow either"

Carmella bit her lip. She loved when Cass would get like this. "I never said I wanted you to go slow." she decided to taunt the 7 foot tall man. "Maybe I want you to do it as fast and hard as you can" She said.

Cass growled but went into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Once Carmella adjusted to his size, he started thrusting into her. "Like this huh? You want me to fuck you like this" he thrusted in sharply and it made Carmella give out the most slutty moans. The sound of their skin slapping against each other became extremely loud.

Carmella's slutty moans were soon swallowed and muffled when Enzo came back and went to kiss her hard. Carmella moaned intensely against Enzo's lips as Cass went even harder. She couldn't believe that she was already having another orgasm. She didn't even need to have Cass thrusting into her for long.

Cass suddenly pulled out of him then slammed all the way back into her. This caused Carmella's eyes closed and her moans to turn into pure screams of pleasure. Her head collapsed back as Cass continued to thrust and pound into her. "Oh fuck!" Cass groaned and growled after each thrust.

Cass's blue eyes rolled to the back of his head as he filled up the condom. "Shit Carmella!" he fell forward and collapsed on top of Carmella. He placed kisses to the back of Carmella's neck while he tried to regulate his breathing.

The trio was panting hard, including Enzo who had stroked himself since he had came out of the bathroom. Enzo got back up and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to wash his hands off, and clean up Cass and Carmella. He threw the cloth back in the bathroom and joined the other two in the bed. Cass was already on Carmella's left side, so Enzo got on the right.

When the three of them were settled into bed Enzo and Cass kissed Carmella's head. "I love you guys." Carmella said half asleep. "We love you too Carmella." said both men also half asleep. They wrapped their arms tighter around Carmella and went to sleep with one things on all of their minds. Best night ever.


	17. Stormy Day

The next morning Enzo woke up first and quietly and carefully got out of bed trying not to disturb the two people he loved in bed. Enzo grabbed a pair of basketball shorts not bothering to put underwear on, and exited the bedroom. He went downstairs to the kitchen and put coffee on for the three of them. While the coffee was brewing he couldn't help but think about last night.

Everything went exactly to their plan for Carmella infact it turned out better than they thought. While Enzo was wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice Carmella walking up behind him until she wrapped her arms around his waist. Enzo felt them smiled then turned around and pulled her into an actual hug. "Good morning." Carmella said

"Morning baby." said Enzo. "Thank you for last night it was the best." said Carmella. "Anything for you. Besides we haven't been with each other as just the three of us in a while, so it was needed. Me and Cass were planning it ever since we got the news that we'd be getting some time off." Enzo said.

While Enzo and Carmella were in their own little conversation they didn't know that Cass had woken up and was watching them. He could tell that they have actually grown closer and were still growing closer. Cass could remember when Carmella didn't like Enzo, so if anyone who seen that looked at the now they'd have a hard time believing it. Enzo looked over Carmella's shoulder and saw Cass standing there, so he motioned for him to come over with them.

Cass walked over and wrapped them in his long arms around them from behind Carmella. The three of them just stood there in the loving embrace. They were so in love with one another then they realized even though they've only been together as a trio for over a month and a half. The coffee pot went off letting them know that it was ready.

The three of them broke the hug and Cass went over and grabbed three mugs from out of the cupboard. He handed two of them to Carmella and Enzo, so that they could each pour their coffee. Once they had their coffee they sat down at the table and started a conversation.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Carmella asked the two men sitting on both sides of her. "We don't know it depends on the weather." Cass replied. Before anyone could say anything else the question of what are they gonna be doing was answered by a huge rumble of thunder. "Well I guess that answers a part of the question." said Enzo. "I guess so." Cass said.

Just then a huge flash of lightning lit up the dark sky, and unfortunately when the lighting strike was so powerful the power went out. "Fuck." said Carmella. "I hope this storm ends quickly." Enzo said while looking out the window. "Me too." Cass said.

Unfortunately the storm didn't end and is still going on and there was still no power. It was now 8 pm and now the only thing keeping the house lit up was candles and a few flashlights. The trio was now in bed together.

"Well this sucks." said Cass "Yeah it does." Carmella said. "What are we gonna do now?" asked Enzo. Cass rubbed his chin and began to think, then he said "Hmmm, I can think of something we can do." "What." Carmella asked. Cass didn't respond he just leaned over and kissed the both of them. When he pulled apart he said with a smirk "I think that answers the question." That kiss then turned into the three of them making love multiple times that night that night.

They had two threesomes, and took turns doing just two of them at a time. By the time they were done they were sweaty and exhausted. It was still storming, but at that moment they didn't care. They just fell asleep happily and peacefully while listening to the rain.


	18. Cass Snaps on Raw

When Enzo and Cass first arrived at the arena they were immediatley told they would be facing the Vaudevillians. That meant tonight was the night that Enzo and Cass could get some retribution against the Vaudevillians for giving Enzo a concussion causing him to be out of action for three weeks. Before the match a replay was shown from Payback showing what happened to Enzo. When it was time for them to go out for their match they went out and did their usual promo. Enzo and Cass then got in the ring so the match could begin after calling the Vaudevillians SAWFT.

Enzo started off first, and almost immediately The Vaudevillians took control of the match. They were ganging up on Enzo but it didn't last very long. When Enzo was over the shoulder of one of the Vaudevillians he managed to get the tag and Cass went into the match. Moments later while Cass was down Aiden English knocked Enzo off of the Apron again and he hit the floor hard.

Enzo wasn't moving and Cass saw everything. Once he saw Enzo on the floor something inside Cass snapped. He rushed over to English and grabbed him by his neck and started swinging blow after blow after blow. When Simon Gotch tried to attack Cass all he got was a big boot to the face.

Once Gotch was out Cass turned his attention back to Aiden stomping him repeatedly in the corner even though he was told multiple times to back off. After like the third time the ref called for the bell disqualifying Cass and Enzo which gave the Vaudevillians the victory, but Cass didn't care one damn bit. They tried to take out his boy again and Cass wanted to make sure they got what was coming to them. At this time Enzo crawled back into the ring just in time to see Cass give Gotch an East River Crossing the screamed at him.

Enzo was completely surprised because he has never seen this side of Cass before. He got up and gave Cass a hug. They headed back to their locker room and once inside Cass pulled Enzo into a hug and asked with a voice full of worry and concern "You okay Zo?" "Yes I'm okay Cass." Enzo responded. "I was so worried something happened to you again." Cass said. "Don't worry I'm fine besides two good things came out of this." said Enzo. "Oh yeah, and what would those two things be exactly?" asked Cass. "The first being is obviously I'm okay. The second is your hot as hell when your pissed."

Cass laughed at Enzo's comment and leaned down to kiss him. His hands immediately going to Enzo's waist while Enzo's hands went around his neck. Cass wrapped his arms around his hips and brought Enzo closer to him. They could feel each other's erection through their gear.

They both moaned with want at the feeling. They knew that they couldn't have sex at work because someone could walk in at any moment and someone could hear them. Enzo however did come up with an idea so they could do something. They actually had a couch in their room so Enzo told Cass to go lay on his back and take his trunks off while Enzo took his joggers off. He went over to the door and saw that he could lock the door so he did.

Enzo then came back over to Cass and put a pair of Cass's socks into Cass's mouth. He told Cass they would take turns sucking each other. Enzo also said that the socks were to block out their moans and any sound they happen to make. Enzo kissed down Cass's body until he reached Cass's cock.

Enzo licked the vein underneath Cass's cock, then took the whole thing into his mouth. Enzo's warm mourh and what Enzo could do with his mouth. He moaned louly which was muffled out by the sock. After about 10 minutes Cass came in Enzo's mouth and even with the sock in his mouth you could here the growling noise he made.

Enzo ended up getting the same thing from Cass. When both were satisfied and taken care of they showered, packed up, and then went to their rental car. Once inside Enzo looked over at Cass who was now looking back at him and said "I love ya Cass." Cass smiled and said "I love you too Zo." They pulled out of the arenas parking lot and began to drive to the next city.


	19. Carmella's Pregnancy Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to take place the same day as the last chapter except this one is going to be telling the events of Carmella's day.

Carmella went into the bathroom the next morning and she noticed something was wrong because she usually gets her period the regularly. April 2nd was the day her last on it and the last time she had her period which was over two months ago. This sent Carmella into a panic she started freaking out and thinking about what could be causing it. She then froze in her tracks and stopped pacing back and forth.

She remembered she started dating Enzo and Cass the very next day and she had been having sex with the both of them. Could I be pregnant? Was the thought that went through Carmella's head. Carmella scrambled over to her phone which was sitting on her nightstand and called the one person she could rely on Bayley.

"Hello." said Bayley when she answered the phone. "Bayley I need your help." Carmella said.

"With what, what's wrong?" asked Bayley "I think I might be pregnant." was Carmella's response.

"What made you think that?" Bayley asked. "I'm late." Carmella responded. "So alo-" Carmella cut Bayley off "No, I'm late, late I haven't had my period since April 2nd which is when it ended."

"Oh my god okay I'll be right over, and I'll stop by the drug store and buy a pregnancy test." said Bayley.

They got off the phone with each other and Carmella slid her back down against the wall and left out a frustrating sigh. She put her phone down next to her and buried her face in her hands What if I am pregnant? What am I gonna tell the boys if I am? Carmella was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard knocking at her door. Carmella got up and went to answer the door she saw it was Bayley so she let her in.

Bayley gave Carmella the box containing the pregnancy test and Carmella took it in her bathroom. Once Carmella was in the bathroom she opened the box and took out the test and its instructions and read them. After reading the instructions she took the test and sat down on the toilet and peed on the stick. When Carmella was done there was nothing else Carmella could do except wait.

The wait time for the results is five minutes but the amount of anxiety Carmella had in her right now made five minutes seem like thirty. When the five minutes were up Carmella let out a sigh and got up to go get the test. When she picked up the test that was face down on the counter all the weight was lifted off her shoulders when she saw the test was negative. Carmella was relieved that she was not pregnant.

Carmella left the bathroom and went downstairs were Bayley was sitting down in her living room on her couch. Bayley looked up when she saw Carmella and asked "Well, what does it say?" "It's negative, I'm not pregnant." was Carmella's response. "That's good news, so uh what are you going to do with the test?" was Bayley's next question. "I'm gonna to put it back in it's box and then put it in my gym bag so it will be hidden. I'm going to throw it out in the locker room at the performance center when we go there later to train." Carmella responded "Okay that sounds like a good plan, are you ready to go to the performance center now?" Bayley asked "Yeah I wanna get rid of this thing as soon as possible." Carmella said responding to Bayley's question.

Carmella grabbed the test and it's box and put it in her bag then proceed to leave her house behind Bayley. They drove to the performance center where Carmella threw away the box and used test then both girls trained for the rest of the day. When Carmella got home from being dropped off she had these pains in her lower back she new what they were. She was thinking one thing At least now I know I'm definitely not pregnant.


	20. Something's Wrong With Enzo

Enzo and Cass were in their locker room at Smackdown after they just got done a match versus The Club that ended in a double disqualification. Something was off though and that something was Enzo because he was usually more talkative but now he's barely saying a word. Cass is concerned about his boyfriend because he is acting like he was during his injury when he was blaming himself for his injury. When they reached their locker room they went inside and locked the door behind them.

Cass went up from behind Enzo and wrapped his long arms around him. "Babe what's wrong you've been really quiet, and don't give me the I'm fine crap either." Enzo sighed after realizing there's not fighting or denying it he just decided to come right out with it "I'm sick of how every time I go out there someone is always talking about my injury calling me weak and shit like that. I hate it because no one knows what it feels like to have a concussion like I did. Sure people get concussions but not like the one I had and I try to forget but it keeps getting brought back up. First it was the Vaudevillains now it's The Club. It all just makes me look and feel like a fucking joke." With that Enzo didn't even get a chance to respond to what was said because he got himself out of Cass's grip packed his things, put his music on and went out to the rental.

Cass sighed his heart broke that Enzo feels and thinks that way. He finished packing his own things and grabbed his phone to call Carmella.

Carmella answered after about two rings "Hello?" "Hey Carmella look I need your help with something." he said. "Okay what's wrong." she said "It's Enzo he's upset that people keep bringing up his injury. He says it makes him look and feel like a joke." said Cass. "I can't talk for long but I was wondering if you can call him on his phone while we're in the car driving to talk to him about it." he added. "Yeah, I'll call him and talk to him about it just tell me when you're in the car." said Carmella. The said I love you to each other and then hung up the phone.

Cass got out to the parking lot where Enzo was already waiting. Cass took his and Enzo's bags and put them in the trunk while Enzo silently got in the car. Cass sighed then got into the car as well. Cass texted Carmella that they were in the car and about to start driving. He told her to call Enzo and tell him put it on speaker, so that she could take to him. So she did.

Enzo got the call from Carmella and did exactly what Carmella told him to do. "Alright Carmella you're on speaker. "What'd you wanna talk about?" He said in a flat voice. "Enzo I know something is wrong with you and your feelings again about things regarding your injury. Cass told me everything. I wanna let you know that you are not a joke and you shouldn't feel like a joke. Anyone who insults you for it is an ignorant asshole and you shouldn't listen to them. Anyone who talks about a man who had an injury like that is pathetic. I'm not the only one that will say this to you Cass will, your friends will, your family will say this to you. We love you Enzo."

Enzo knew everything that Carmella just said was right he sighed and said "I know you're right it's just that ever since the injury happened people see me as weak." "Well you're not weak at all your strong." she said. "Thanks for the words of encouragement and support Carmella I appreciate it." Enzo said. "No problem Enzo. I love you." said Carmella. "I love ya too." They got off the phone with each other after letting Cass talk to Carmella.

Enzo put his phone away and he apologized to Cass about his behavior earlier in the locker room. Cass said don't worry about it that he knew Enzo was upset and that was just him expressing the way he felt at that moment. Enzo leaned across the console and kissed Cass on the cheek then sat back and they continued the drive to the next city.


	21. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmella goes out and buys something for her boys

It was Saturday and Carmella was spending the entire day shopping with Bayley at the mall. They didn't by a lot of things they mainly looked around and what they did buy was clothes or jewelry. Carmella however did go into one store and bought something for Enzo and Cass to give to them when they got home. At about 12:30 Bayley and Carmella went and got food and took a break from shopping for a bit.

"So what'd you buy Enzo and Cass?" Bayley asked Carmella as they were sitting down. "I got them both matching porsamo bleu milan double layer dial watches." Carmella responded.

She took their boxes out of the back and flipped one open to show Bayley what they both looked like. "Those are nice." Bayley said when she saw the watches. "Yeah they are, I hope they like them." said Carmella. "Of course they'll like them." Bayley said.

"Yeah you're probably right. " said Carmella in agreement. They finished their food and left the mall to head back home. Carmella dropped Bayley off at her house, then headed home. She immediately went upstairs with her bags and put everything she brought away in the closet. She did keep Enzo and Cass watches with her so she'll know where they are.

Carmella put the watched in her bag and put her bag on her dresser. Enzo and Cass are going to love what she got them. Carmella thought to herself. Now she couldn't wait for her boys to come home.


	22. Memory

By the time Carmella put everything she bought at the mall away and hid the boys watches she was tired and considering it was only 1:55 she just crawled in her bed and went to sleep. Carmella woke up about an hour and a half later when she heard her front door open and close which was scared her because she thought someone was breaking into her house. Carmella go out of bed exited her bedroom and slowly made her way downstairs in defense mode. As she got closer to where her front door is the noise grew louder. When she turned the corner a huge smile broke out on her face because of who she saw standing where the door was.

Carmella saw Enzo and Cass standing there finishing up with getting their bags inside the house. Cass turned looked up and saw Carmella and smiled brightly at her, Enzo saw him smile and looked up at Carmella as well he was also now smiling. They dropped their bags stepped down and they both held their arms out. Carmella practically ran in and jumped in their arms because she was so happy and excited to see them.

Enzo and Cass caught her in their arms and planted kisses all over her face. That made Carmella giggle with happiness. They put her down on the floor and she helped them with their bags. When their bags were out of the way they all went upstairs and spent some much needed time together.

3 hours later 

At around 5:30 that evening Cass was the first to wake up out of the trio. He got out of bed left the bedroom and went downstairs to the living room and sat down. Despite being a floor below them and he was with them his mind went straight to Carmella and Enzo. He loved them so much that he'd die if anything happened to them. He remembered the day they moved from out of their apartment into Carmella's house.

FLASHBACK

Despite only being together for over a month Enzo and Cass decided to move out of their apartment and move in with Carmella to live with her. As soon as they had the day off they immediately went home to their Orlando apartment and packed their clothes and possessions that belonged to them and put them in their car. They already signed the lease forms so they didn't have to go through that. 

They drove to Carmella's house who was well aware that they were moving in with her which made her excited when they told her. When Enzo and Cass pulled in her driveway they were met with a waiting Carmella to help them get everything settled. They spent the entire day unloading boxes and suitcases from their car, the majority of the boxes contained the many many pairs of J's that Enzo has. They were relieved and happy that all of that was over because it was exhausting. They all went to sleep as soon as they hit their bed and slept for the remainder of the day and the rest of the night. 

END OF FLASHBACK

Cass smiled at that memory even though it was nearly 3 months ago it still put a smile on his face that this was all real even though it seemed like a dream. Cass heard footsteps and looked over at the stairs and saw Enzo walking down the stairs with the blonde part of his hair in his face. Cass smiled at him which was returned by Enzo who was now joining him on the couch. Enzo laid down on the couch with his head in Cass's lap and just laid there.

Cass thought what Enzo was doing was cute, he put his hand in Enzo's hair and started stroking it and running his fingers through it. Enzo sighed in content and rolled over to look up at Cass. "What were ya thinkin about Cass?" He questioned. "The day that we moved in with Carmella." Cass responded. "Oh yeah I remember that, it was an eventful day but it had benefits." Enzo said. Cass nodded in agreement. "Is Carmella still asleep?" he asked Enzo. "Yeah she is." said Enzo. "She deserves it." Cass said and Enzo agreed.

Cass leaned down and kissed Enzo on the lips which was returned by Enzo. Cass smiled into the kiss which Enzo felt and smiled too. After a small make out session Cass pulled back and ended the kiss only to say "I love you Zo" Enzo smiled up at him "Love ya too Cass." Then they started kissing each other again.


	23. Early Father's Day

One week later 

Today was an unusual day for Enzo, Carmella, and Cass because they were doing something with their families for Father's Day. They're all going out later that day to meet their families at a restaurant. They were also going to tell their parents that they're in a threeway relationship, and they don't know what the outcome is going to be from doing that they'd just have to wait and see. They all got ready and dressed nicely then left the house to be with their families.

After a 20 minute drive they arrived at the restaurant, and saw that their parents were already there. The three of them got out of their car, walked over, and greeted their parents then went inside. They wanted privacy so they got a table in the back. Enzo, Carmella, and Cass were nervous about revealing their relationship besides none of their parents have twitter, so they didn't see the news when their relationship got out a few months ago.

"So, um...we have something to tell you guys that we have been hiding from you." said Carmella. "What is it?" asked her father. "Enzo, Cass, and I are in a um...threeway relationship, and we have been since April." Everyone at the table went quiet after hearing what Carmella said. The exact same thing they were afraid of was happening, sure they didn't expect a happy bright sunshine reaction from their families, but being in this awkward silence was nerve racking.

"You're in a threeway relationship with those two? Aren't they gay and together?" Carmella's father finally spoke up ending the awkward silence. Enzo then spoke up, "We're actually bisexual and yes we are together, but we're also with your daughter too. We love her and nothing can change that." "Enzo's right we treat her like a valuable prized possession. Carmella means more to us than our careers." Cass spoke up, and Carmella smiled at them and interlocked their hands together under the table.

Carmella's dad looked at the three of them for a minute and said "As long as our little girl is happy, we're okay with it." Enzo Cass and Carmella all smiled knowing her dad was happy for them and okay that they were in this relationship. Enzo and Cass's families felt the same way as Carmella's parents. They all ate and talked for a while until it was time to go, so when it was that time they said goodbye to their families and went home.

They wished they could spend more time with their families, but unfortunately Enzo and Cass had to be on their plan to Las Vegas in two hours so they can fly out to Money in the Bank. Their bags were already packed and ready infact they were already in the trunk of the car. When they got home they changed out of their clothes and into something else. "I have to go check on something I'll be right back." She told her boys. "Okay." they both said.

Carmella left the room and went to the guest room where she hid their watches, she decides now is the best time to give them the watches before they left again. She grabbed the two boxes and went back to their room. She found them lying on the bed next to each other, they lifted their heads and sat up when they saw her. She went over and stood in front of them and handed them to boxes. Enzo and Cass took the boxes and opened them. Inside were two brand new watches.

They looked up at her "It's just a little something as a congratulations present for getting your first title shot tomorrow. You guys deserve the match and the watches." Carmella said. "We love them thank you baby girl." said Cass. "Yeah thanks babe." Enzo said. They put on their watches and got up and to hug Carmella.

The three of them spent the rest of their time together downstairs on their couch. Enzo on the right side of Carmella and Cass was on her left. When it was time to go they got up and all drove to the airport together. They walked into the airport and stood to the side next to the terminal, and said their goodbyes. Enzo and Cass got on their plane and sat in the back of the plane.

Enzo sat down near the window, and Cass sat next to him. Cass took Enzo's hand and put it in his and entwined their fingers. Enzo put his head on Cass's shoulder, and Cass kissed his temple. They stayed in that position of the rest of the ride.


	24. After RAW

After another victory on RAW Enzo and Cass headed to their locker room. Cass opened the door, and held it for Enzo then entered the locker room shutting the door behind him and locking it. Cass crept up behind Enzo and wrapped his long arms around Enzo's waist, and held him while kissing the back of his neck. Enzo tensed up at first but quickly relaxed against Cass.

What Cass was doing to him made his legs feel weak like Jell-O, but he was loving every damn second of it. He shifted himself in Cass's grip and began to kiss him, Cass then moved his hands from around Enzo's waist down to under his thighs, and lifted Enzo up. Enzo wrapped his arms around Cass's neck, and legs around his waist. He tilted his head and deepened the already intense kiss.

Enzo and Cass were on cloud nine right now, despite losing the match last night they were still happy. They cared more about each other and Carmella than they do the championship. There was still a problem lingering between the two, the fact that they might get separated in the draft next month. Yeah, sure they still live together, but they won't be able to travel with each other anymore, or do what they're doing right now after a match.

Enzo and Cass love each other so much that it pains each other to be apart. It was like that for all three of them no matter what roster on or place they're at. They knew that there is a possibility, but they try not think about that now.

Cass pulled away, but only to move his lips to Enzo's neck and start kissing and biting it. Thi made Enzo moan a bit then chuckle "What has gotten into you Cass?" "I want you, Zo" Cass whispered in his ear which sent chills down Enzo's spine. "Okay, but we're not doing this here though. Let's get to the next city, find a hotel, and you can have me there, okay?" "Okay Zo."

Enzo and Cass showered, packed up their bags, went out to their car, and began to drive to the next city. They talked about everything from wrestling to Enzo's rapping video on Instagram, which Cass thought was really good the way Enzo freestyles. He saw it despite not being a big social media person, he always makes sure to look at things Enzo and Carmella post.

A couple hours later they reached the next city, and arrived at a hotel. He switched the car off and looked over at Enzo, who was asleep snoring softly. Cass smiled at his boyfriend because he looked so cute sleeping. Cass got out of the car and took their bags to check in, and get their room. He then went out and woke Enzo up, and told them they're here.

Enzo got out of the car and walked inside with Cass despite how tired he is. He almost fell asleep in the elevator, so cass picked him up and carried him when they got off. They entered the room and changed, well Cass helped Enzo out with getting changed, it's not because he couldn't do it, but because he was tired. He then got changed himself then got into be facing Enzo.

Cass wrapped his arms around Enzo and pulled him close to him, so that Enzo's face was on his chest. Cass then drifted off into sleep himself.


	25. Carmella's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enzo and Cass go out and buy a gift for Carmella to return the favor of her buying gifts for them

Two weeks later 

Enzo and Cass had a few days off, so they were able to be home with Carmella, unfortunately Carmella was busy training at the performance center along with the all other NXT superstars. This however was a good thing for Enzo and Cass. They took the opportunity to repay Carmella for the watches that she gave them a few weeks ago.

They waited until Carmella was gone that morning then headed for Kay's to shop for Carmella. They wanted it to be perfect for her, and as nice as what she had given them. It took a long time but they finally found something that Enzo found something that he thought was perfect. "Cass come over here, I think I finally found something for her." Cass walked over to Enzo "What'd ya find Zo?" Enzo pointed at a watch, it was rose-gold-tone stainless steel women's Bulova watch. Embellished with clear crystals. Glimmering clear crystals run in two rows along the bracelet, encircle the bezel and mark the minutes on the mother-of-pearl dial.

"She's gonna love it Enzo." Cass said. Enzo called the old woman who was working the counter over to them. She gave them a warm smile "What can I do for you gentleman today?" she asked. "We'd like to buy the Bulova women's watch crystal collection." Enzo said. "That's a nice choice." the old women said then went over and pulled the watch out of the cabinet. Enzo and Cass got their wallets out and gave her the money, and she gave them the watch. "Thank you." they said. "You're welcome, come again." she said.

They left the store and headed back home. They put the watch away in a place where Carmella couldn't find it. It was only 10:30 so they had a lot of time before Carmella came home, so Enzo and Cass just sat on the couch with each other and watched movies until she got home, they ended up falling asleep on each other halfway through. They were woken up by the sound of a car door signaling Carmella was home.

Enzo ran upstairs, and got everything set up, and then went in the guest bedroom and hid with Cass. Carmella walked inside with her bags and she didn't see anyone, she seen their car in the driveway. There probably fucking upstairs she thought to herself. Carmella went upstairs and into the bedroom, which was also empty except. She saw something on the bed with a note on it that read Something beautiful, for someone beautiful. She failed to notice that Enzo and Cass were now standing behind her in the doorway watching with smiles on their faces

Carmella smiled, put the note down, and picked up the box. She opened it and gasped, then took it out of the box, and held it up "It's fabulous." "Just like you." she heard from behind her. She turned around and saw Enzo and Cass standing there, she walked up to them and hugged them both.

They pulled back and Enzo and Cass put the watch on her wrist. "What's this for anyway?" she asked. "It's because you deserve it for all your hard work." Cass said. "And, it's a thank you gift for buying us those watches a few weeks ago." Enzo added. "Thank you guys, I love it." she smiled at them and hugged them again.

They pulled back again, and Enzo and Cass went to kiss Carmella, but she stopped them "As much as I'd like to do it with you two, I'm really tired from training all day." "That's fine baby girl, we don't have to do anything." Cass said. "Yeah, you rest and we'll take care of everything." Ezno added. "Thanks boys, and thank you again for the watch. I love it, and you." "We love you too Carmella." they said in unison. Then left the bedroom, and went back downstairs leaving Carmella to get comfortable and sleep.

"I'm glad she liked it Cass." "Me too Zo, she deserves it." Cass went up to Enzo and hugged him from behind.

"Love you Zo."

"Love you too Cass."

They both went back in the living room and watched TV, and spent the rest of the night tending to Carmella whenever she needed something.


	26. WWE Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enzo and Cass are nervous because thy could possibly split up

An hour before the WWE Smackdown Live and the draft

Enzo and Cass were in their locker room getting ready for Smackdown Live. They didn't have a match that night, but they were going out there to be at ringside for John Cena's match against AJ styles. That wasn't what they were concerned about though, they were thinking about the possibility that they could be separated tonight. Out of the two Enzo was the most nervous about the whole thing, and it didn't go unnoticed by Cass either. He'd been acting strange all day.

It was at that moment that Cass had decided to talk to Enzo about it. When Enzo was hanging his jacket up, Cass went up from behind him and wrapped his long arms around him. Enzo tensed up at first, but he started to relax in Cass's arms. Cass leaned down and kissed his bearded cheek "What's wrong babe?" he asked the shorter man. Enzo sighed "What if we do get split up in the draft tonight, What's gonna happen to us Cass?" he asked Cass not looking at him.

Cass sighed then let go of Enzo, then he spun him towards the direction of the couch in the locker room, grabbed his hand, and led him over to it. They sat on the couch facing each other "Nothing is going to happen to us Zo. It doesn't matter if we stay together or not, I'll always love you no matter where we are and that won't change. Yeah if we do get separated I'll miss you like crazy, but we'll still be together." said Cass.

Cass then pulled him into his arms again, then kissed Enzo. They pulled apart when there was a knock on the door. It was a producer telling them to go to the guerilla position to meet with John and The Club. Enzo looked at Cass "Thanks Cass for saying that. No matter what happens I'll always love ya too Cass." he said. Then him and Cass got up from the couch, and walked out with Cass holding the door for him.

They went out after the Club did and did their patent promo possibly for the last time. Cena won the match, with help from Enzo and Cass. They celebrated in the ring with Cena, then left the ring, and went back to their locker room.

Later that night

Enzo and Cass were in their locker room. Enzo was in Cass arms watching the draft from the monitor. It was the fourth round pick, and Smackdown just announced they had picked Baron Corbin. Now it was RAW's final pick of that round, they focused on the monitor when Mick started to speak again.

"I have a way with words and the word I would use to describe Shane, and Daniel tonight is spelled S-A-W-F-T sawft. Because this Certified GM selects Enzo and Cass." Enzo and Cass looked at eachother with huge smiles on their faces. They couldn't be happier that they were staying together on the same brand. They were given RAW shirts, and then went to the draft center, and did a little segment there.

They then left, and went to the hotel. As soon as they were inside Cass had Enzo pinned up against a wall with his lips on his. Cass's lips then moved down to Enzo's neck, which made Enzo jump up and wrap his legs around Enzo's waist, and Cass carried him to the bed. Cass pulled apart for a second "I thought you didn't like being carried." "I only let you carry me." he said back then resumed kissing him. They took their clothes off, and then Enzo ended up in between Cass's legs sucking his cock.

Cass felt that he was close so he pulled out of Enzo's mouth and rolled him onto his back. Do we have condoms and lube?" Cass asked Enzo. Enzo shook his head "No, they're at the house." Enzo responded. "Dammit. We're gonna do this differently." said Cass. He took two fingers, and put them in Enzo's mouth getting them wet.

When Cass thought they were wet enough he pulled them out of his mouth and stuck him inside of Enzo. He stretched Enzo enough to where he thought he was prepped enough. Cass lined himself up with Enzo's entrance, but before he entered Enzo he said "I'm not going to cum in you. I'll pull out." Enzo nodded.

He leaned down and kissed Enzo and entered him at the same time, trying to take Enzo's mind off the pain and burning. After going slowly, he started to speed up his thrusts inside Enzo, and after about 10 minutes of thrusting both men were close. So, Cass pull out of him, and laid down next to him. He hovered over Enzo, grabbed his wrist, and pinned his arms above his head. Cass then began to grind on Enzo, until they both came in between each other.

Cass then got up, despite being worn out and grabbed a damp cloth, and cleaned Enzo and himself up with it. Just as they were about to lay back down Enzo's phone went off. It was Carmella, so he answered, and put the camera on him and Cass.

"Hey guys." she said. "Hey." they both said. "I'm just about to go to bed. I just wanna tell you that I have been drafted to Smackdown." she said. Enzo and Cass smiled even though they were bummed out that she wouldn't be on RAW with them. However, they were still proud of her. "That's great Mella." said Cass. "Yeah. I'm happy for you, and I'm proud of you." said Enzo. Carmella then yawned "I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight I love you." Carmella said. "Love you too." then they got off the phone. The told each other they loved each other, and went to sleep happily in each other's arms.


	27. Comforting  Carmella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmella gets upset and bothered over what people are saying about her during matches online so Enzo and Cass comfort her.

Smackdown Live

Carmella just came to her locker room after her win over Natalya. After she was done changing she went to where they have a monitor set up and watched the rest of the show with other WWE superstars. She was on her phone reading the tweets from Twitter about her match. At first the tweets were good, but then she started reading tweets about what she did in her match. People were saying that she oversells her screams to the point until she sounds like a porn star. People were also saying stuff about her new entrance, about how it made them cringe because it apparently doesn't work, and she should've stuck to her NXT entrance promo.

It honestly made Carmella feel bad about herself. She didn't understand why people were saying that stuff about what she does during her entrance or in the ring. She suddenly got two text messages from Enzo and Cass saying that they were proud of her and she did good in her match. Reading messages from her boys saying that they were proud of her made her feel better, but not much. She can't wait to be home the next couple of days until she has to go do live events.

Carmella just came to her locker room after her win over Natalya. After she was done changing she went to where they have a monitor set up and watched the rest of the show with other WWE superstars. She was on her phone reading the tweets from Twitter about her match. At first the tweets were good, but then she started reading tweets about what she did in her match. People were saying that she oversells her screams to the point until she sounds like a porn star. People were also saying stuff about her new entrance, about how it made them cringe because it apparently doesn't work, and she should've stuck to her NXT entrance promo.

It honestly made Carmella feel bad about herself. She didn't understand why people were saying that stuff about what she does during her entrance or in the ring. She suddenly got two text messages from Enzo and Cass saying that they were proud of her and she did good in her match. Reading messages from her boys saying that they were proud of her made her feel better, but not much. She can't wait to be home the next couple of days until she has to go do live events.

The next day

Carmella had gotten on her flight which landed at around 1:30 that morning. Enzo and Cass weren't there when she got home, but it wasn't a surprise different brands different schedules. She woke up around 8:30, and she automatically smelled coffee which was weird because she didn't put any on before she went to bed. She got out of the bed and went downstairs, and she saw Enzo and Cass on their couch. They looked up at her when they saw her coming down the steps. "Good Morning." they said to her. "Morning. What time did you guys get home?" she asked. "Around 6. We landed at around 12 last night. We were too tired, so we just stayed at a hotel for the night." said Cass. "Oh okay." said Carmella. That's all she said before quietly walking into the kitchen and getting coffee.

She was being really quiet, and it didn't go unnoticed by Enzo and Cass. Carmella then went upstairs to their room with her coffee that was in a reusable to-go cup, and she shut and locked the door. Carmella came down five minutes later with her hair up, and gym clothes on. "I'm going to the gym." she told Enzo and Cass flatly without looking at them. That's all she said then went out the door before any of the two men could say anything. They both looked at each other with the same look on their face and thinking the same thing They were going to talk later.

3 hours later

Carmella came home after three hours at the gym, and as soon as she got in the house she went upstairs to the bedroom. She took her shoes off and put them in the closet the went and sat down on the bed. She then got on her phone checking to see if there were anymore comments about her match. Carmella was so preoccupied and focused on her phone and reading the tweets that she failed to notice Enzo and Cass sit on either side of her, until they wrapped their arms around her.

"Carmella you've been acting different ever since you woke up, is there something bothering you?" Enzo asked. Carmella knew she wasn't getting out of this talk, so she began to speak. "Yes, there is something bothering me. It's the tweets and YouTube comments I have read about my match with Natalya last night, and my entrance. People are saying that I sound like a porn star screaming everytime I am put in a submission move. Also, that I should've kept my NXT entrance because the new one is makes them cringe. It upsets me because I worked so hard to get where I'm at in this company today, that I'm being judged for what I do in ring. There's a reason why I had to change my entrance, and that is because of the fact I'm not in NXT anymore and I can't use that entrance anymore." Carmella said sadly.

Enzo and Cass hugged her tighter "Don't listen to them Carmella. You are amazing, beautiful, and talented. We all have our ways of sell the moves, and how you sell it is completely normal and your own thing." Cass said. "Yeah, they think what we do is just run around in the ring and do moves on each other until someone wins. It's not, we don't do it for wins or losses we do it for the fans entertainment. Besides the people who comment crap like that are adults, and 35-40 year old virgins who are pathetic enough to think it's real when it's not." Enzo added and the last part made Carmella and Cass laugh.

"What were basically trying to say Carmella is that don't listen to the hate, and negativity. You do you, and what you're comfortable with." Cass said. "Thanks guys. You both are right I shouldn't let them get to me. I love you both." Carmella said. "We love you too Carmella." Enzo and Cass said. Enzo then got up "As much as I'd like to stay with you too I promised Neville I'd train with him in the gym today." "Okay Enzo, we'll see you later. Love you." Carmella said. Enzo leaned down and kissed them "Love you both." he said then left.

Carmella got up, but just before she walked away Cass grabbed her wrist. Cass pulled her to face towards him, and pulled Carmella down into a passionate loving kiss. They pulled apart only so Cass could lay back on the bed, and Carmella could get on top of him then resumed kissing. That lead to Cass and Carmella making love until they both fell asleep.


	28. Cass's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again written months ago this chapter was originally written on August 16, 2016

After Enzo was done his work out with Neville he dropped Neville off at his home then went to pick up something for Cass. It's actually a birthday present for Cass from himself and Carmella. They got him white and black 6 ring Jordans, the logo is blue, and the soles and laces are black. Enzo and Carmella have both known about this for a while, and before Carmella came home she was talking to Enzo about them. Enzo picked up the shoes then went to the car and pulled his phone out.

Enzo to Carmella

Hey Babe

Carmella to Enzo

Hey did you pick up the shoes?

Enzo to Carmella

Yeah, I got them. Where's Cass?

Carmella to Enzo

He's laying in the bed sleeping. I'm in living room.

Enzo to Carmella

Ok when he wakes up tell him to go get some food for us. It will give us sometime to hide the shoes. I'll text you when I'm about 10 minutes away

Carmella to Enzo

Alright, I hear footsteps that means he's up I got to go. Love you Enzo

Enzo to Carmella

Love you too 

Enzo put his phone away then pulled out of the parking lot to go home.

At the House

Carmella quickly put her phone away before Cass came downstairs. She turned around when Cass came into the kitchen and saw that he was shirtless in his gym shorts. "Hey." he said. "Hey you." she said back then went and hugged him. They pulled apart "Enzo still gone?" he asked. "Yeah, he's dropping Neville off, he told me to ask you if you would go pick up food for us tonight." "Yeah I'll go." Cass said then grabbed a shirt then left to go get the food. Carmella then got a text from Enzo.

Enzo to Carmella

I'm almost 10 minutes away, is Cass there?

Carmella to Enzo

No, he just pulled out of the driveway.

Enzo to Carmella

Perfect

As soon as Carmella heard Enzo pull into their driveway she hurried out to the car. Enzo got out with the shoes, and they rushed inside. They were hurrying to try and hide the shoes. They knew they couldn't hide them on any shelves because he's 7 feet tall. All of a sudden they heard the door open which meant Cass was home. "Enzo you go to Cass, I'll stay up here and figure something out." Carmella said then they split up. Enzo went downstairs to where Cass was. Carmella could only think of one place where Cass would not go to and that is the guest bedroom. Carmella then ran downstairs and saw that Enzo and Cass were setting the food and plates out then they all sat down and began to eat.

4 days later

Today was Cass's 30th birthday, and Enzo and Carmella both got up before him. Both Enzo and Carmella couldn't believe they pulled it off. They had something special planned for him for that night. Carmella and Enzo left the room, and went to go get his present from the guest bedroom. They kept the shoes in the box and put the box in a gift box.

Enzo carried the box downstairs and put it next to the couch making sure it was out of sight. Enzo and Carmella then went into the kitchen to get coffee, while they were getting their coffee poured they heard Cass coming downstairs. When he came into the kitchen both Enzo and Carmella went up to him to hug and kiss him. "Happy Birthday Cass." Carmella and Enzo both said at the same time. "Thank you." Cass said and held them tighter.

The trio spent the day doing whatever Cass wanted. They went to dinner, that gave them a private booth in the back where no one could bother them. After the dinner was over they went home. As soon as they got in the door Carmella told Cass to go upstairs and get comfortable, and Cass did just that. Carmella went over and got Cass's shoes while Enzo took all but his underwear off, and Carmella sent him upstairs but she told Enzo to wait outside the door. When Carmella got up stairs she and Enzo walked into their room with the present behind their back.

They walked in and gave Cass his present "What's this?" he said as the box was put into his hands. "It's something from Carmella and I." said Enzo. Cass opened the box, then took the shoebox out, then opened the shoebox. He smiled when he saw the shoes "Thank you guys, I love them." he told them happily. He then put both boxes down on the floor, and held out his long arms wanting the two people he loves come to him. Enzo and Carmella walked into the 7 footer's arms, but when he tried to kiss them they stopped him much to his confusion. "No, no it's your birthday and we're taking care of you tonight." said Carmella.

Enzo and Carmella got up and stripped down to their underwear, then got back on the bed with Cass. Enzo and Carmella both layed next to Cass and they all began to kiss, then Carmella and Enzo began to palm Cass's cock through his underwear at the same time. Enzo and Carmella then turned their attention to Cass's hard on. Carmella pulled his underwear off and they both began to take turns sucking Cass off. Cass was on cloud 9 right now from the pleasure from the blow job that his two lovers were giving him.

Suddenly, Carmella got up on her knees letting Enzo continue with sucking Cass off, while she started to kiss him. A few minutes later Enzo and Carmella switched positions, so now Enzo was kissing him, and Carmella is sucking him. After another few minutes of doing that Enzo and Carmella pulled away entirely. Then out of nowhere Cass felt a finger enter him, and Cass shot up. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. Cass looked up and saw Enzo with his finger inside of him, and Carmella holding two condoms.

Cass then felt Enzo enter another finger which didn't burn as much as the first time. He then saw Carmella give Enzo one of the condoms and put it on. Then Enzo slowly entered him, while Carmella kissed Cass to distract the feeling of the burn. Once Enzo was inside of him, Cass gave him permission to start moving. While Enzo was doing that Carmella then opened the other condom, and put it on Cass. Then she inserted Cass into herself and began to ride him.

They all continued what they were doing until they were all driven over the edge. They all orgasmed in like this chain reaction first Carmella, then Cass, and then Enzo. Soon all three were on this high from the pleasure. Enzo pulled out of Cass, and Carmella got off of him. They took the condoms off, disposed of them, and then went and laid down on each side of Cass. They all wrapped their arms around each other.

"Thank you, this had been the best birthday I've ever had in my entire life, and that's all because of you two." Cass said. "Anything for you Cass." said Carmella. "One more thing, you didn't have to get me a present. I get a present from you two each day, by you being in my life, and knowing that you two are with me. I love you both." said Cass. "We love you too Cass." said Enzo and Carmella. Then the happy trio fell into a peaceful sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Enzo and Cass have just left the Barclays Center in Brooklyn after Raw, and they were making their way to their car. When they got inside the car, and pulled out of the Arena making their way to the hotel they're staying at. "So how does it feel knowing that you're going to be in the fatal-four way match next week to crown a new universal champion?" Enzo asked. "It feels good, I mean next week I have the biggest match of my career, I'm facing three of the top guys in WWE." said Cass.

"Yeah you do, and I'm happy for you and I'm proud of you. Hey did you notice that the crowd seemed like they were dead tonight, even when we went out it wasn't a loud reaction like it usually is." Enzo said. "Yeah, I noticed it and I think it's because of last night's loss. We lost on our turf Zo It wouldn't surprise me if that was why they weren't loud." Cass said.

"Right, well Carmella didn't have such a good night last night either, especially because she's the one that got pinned." said Enzo. "Yeah, she has a match against Nikki Bella tomorrow, wonder how she's going to do because I'm sure she hasn't forgotten." said Cass.

Just then Enzo got a text which was from his dad. "Who is it?" Cass asked. "My dad. He says that my mom, brother, and him have tickets to go see the first of three Bruce Springsteen concerts tomorrow. They have an extra ticket and asked if I wanted to go."Enzo said. "You should go, you get to spend time with your family tomorrow I know how much you love them and miss seeing them." said Cass. "Okay I'll go." said Enzo.

Enzo texted his father back to tell him that he is going. They continued driving to the hotel talking about anything and everything.

The Next night

Carmella was standing in the ring as Nikki Bella just came out, she was still thinking about what happened at Summerslam. Ever since the lost she has been pissed, and wanting to get some kind of payback on anyone from the other team more specifically Nikki Bella. Carmella continued to stare down Nikki as she got into the ring. Then Renee Young came up to Nikki and started a pre-match interview.

Carmella just went off and ambushed Nikki from behind in the middle of the interview. Slamming her face on the mat repeatedly, she then left only to come back and add insult to injury by hitting her with a Bella buster. When she left the ring again she taunted Nikki by making an L shape with her hand and putting it on her forehead.

She felt this enormous weight lift off her shoulders. Yes she heard the boos from the crowd but she didn't care one bit.

Later that Night

Nikki was on Talking Smack and she was discussing Carmella's attack on her. Nikki called her a bootleg Nikki Bella, and little did she know Carmella was listening. That one comment made Carmella snap and she once again attacked Nikki from behind until she was pulled away and off of Nikki by other superstars and security. Carmella's statement was clear that night: Never take her lightly and underestimate her. No more games.


	30. Carmella's Fantasy Comes True

Tonight Enzo and Cass were planning something special for Carmella. They overheard her talking about what she wants Enzo and Cass to do to her. They never knew that she could ever possibly want something like this. She wants them to have dominate yet passionate sex with her. It's strange, but they'll do since Carmella wants to.

So when Carmella came home from the airport and put her bags down, Cass came out from behind the door and put his big hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing Cass?" she asked smiling a little. Cass didn't answer he just lead her upstairs with her eyes still covered. She was laid down on the bed, and Cass told to keep her eyes closed. Carmella knew that they must have heard her talking about this sexual fantasy between her and the boys that she has. She was about to say something but she heard Enzo's voice.

"I don't know, Cass, what're we gonna do with her?"

"Oh, I can think of a couple of things."

Carmella was about to speak again, but she pursed her lips when she felt metal around her wrists.

"Open your eyes mella." said Enzo

When Carmella opened her eyes mischievous grins were on their faces. Both men were wearing nothing but black briefs. Enzo's hair was wild and all over the place, and Cass's hair was down and partially in his face. They both had mischievous grins on their faces as they looked down at her. She wanted to smile, but kept a straight face.

"You're lookin' pretty confident," Enzo said.

Cass nodded his head in agreement. "I think I've done a fantastic job of grabbing your attention, seeing how you tied me up even though I just got home. I don't see any reason to not be confident." They both laughed, and at the same time moved towards me.

Cass sat next to me while Enzo grabbed a chair and sat it about two feet from the couch . Cass put his arm behind me and whispered in my ear, "You're a little tease, Carmella d'you know that?" I nodded yes.

The tension was built up so much that not a moment was wasted once we were in each other's presence. Cass's fingers were trailing up my thigh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Enzo watching us carefully. I slid my crossed legs apart and Cass sighed. "Gonna make this easy, huh?" he said huskily. His eyes glanced over at Enzo as he said, "Well, me and Zo want to play a little."

Enzo stood up silently and made his way over to a black bag, unzipping it and digging in. As he walked back to them Carmella saw a piece of black material in his hand.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up standing before sliding the material over the top of my head. It was a blindfold, and it rested over my eyes.

"We're gonna play with you while you're blindfolded ," Cass said, "And you won't be able to see a thing."

They both chuckled and Carmella bit her lip, she could feel her arousal already seeping through her panties. Wet lips kissed Carmella's neck while a hand pressed on her lower back, The hand then became sets of hands as they reached the bottom of her shirt. They pulled off her shirt and she heard,

"Woo, damn."

It sounded like they were complimenting the lingerie she brought that she wore under her clothes that day. She heard the spring on the bed squeak and lips were on her lower back, hands caressing my ass; She assumed that the hands belonged to Cass. Enzo was in front of her mouth on her chest, hands kneading her breasts. She steadied herself by grabbing his shoulders.

Cass slid his hands into her panties, then moved them to the front, his fingers grazing over the moisture there. He hummed against her thighs, fingers moving to in between her thighs, he began fingering her clothe opening. Carmella sighed into Enzo's embrace as he wrapped his arms around her, his hand hooking up over her shoulders. His lips met hers and she felt her beard, he pushed his tongue against her own. He unclasped her bra and took it off her arms bending down to catch a nipple between his teeth. He sucked gently as Cass was working on her lower half.

She reached out and touched Enzo's chest running his fingers through his chest hair which she always thought was sexy for some reason. She led her fingers down his chest and abs and stopped directly at the hem of his briefs. She hooked them an tugged on them. Enzo got up and helped her, by finishing taking them off then got back on Carmella. Carmella grabbed for his cock and it took a minute but she found it. He moaned as she touched him, and stroked him a bit.

She heard mumbling between the two men the felt her wrist being free, she heard Cass say "Don't take the blindfold off Carmella."

She listened then rotated her body, then felt her wrist being restrained again. "There you go. Now kneel,"said Cass urging her knees.

She then felt Enzo's hand trail across her shoulders. He lifted her arm and moved to sit on the bed in front of her. He freed both of her hands taking one set of cuffs off then cuffed her hands back together with the remaining pair. He pulled her wrists together and pulled them against his hairy chest. He caught her lips in a kiss. Camella felt another hand rub her ass, signalling Cass was back

It was Enzo, however, who got the ball rolling. "Now, we need you to be a good little slut for us," he whispered against her lips. "So every time Cass gives you what you want, I want you to count."

"W-What I want?" she questioned, voice shaky.

"Mm hmm, baby girl," Cass said, his voice distant. "You wanted this. We're givin' it to you."

"Now," Enzo said, and she heard lust in his voice, "count."

The sound was startling. When Cass hit her ass cheek with his big hand, pain instantly blossomed at the point of contact, however it quickly turning to a wave of pleasure that went straight to her core. She moaned and moved her ass back to him, pressed her lips against Enzo's mouth. She stuttered out a "One," and Enzo tsk tsked. "Not quick enough," he growled.

"You count right away or we're doubling it. Understand?"

"Yes!" she squeaked out.

Cass's hand trailed across her cheek then he smacked her again. She cried out, "Two!"

It went on, alternating sides, until they got to ten. By that time Carmella felt like she wouldn't be able to sit down for weeks, then she felt wetness between her legs. She was leaking so much that she could feel it on the inside of her thighs. The spanking literally turned he into a leaky human faucet. As Cass spanked her Enzo informed her what a good girl she's been.

When Cass was done Carmella was lifted into a standing position by Cass, She turned to him so he could kiss her. She felt his bare naked chest, and hard cock against her; he must have taken his briefs off at some point. He kissed her hungrily and pushed the blindfold off, but kept her hands together. She reached down with them and cupped them around his shaft, slowly tugging up and down with her fingers laced together.

Enzo pulled her panties down and she winced as they grazed over the skin that was struck. "Fuck," he said quietly, then, "Cass, she's soaking wet. You liked that spanking, didn't you baby girl?"

His fingers parted her folds, spreading the wetness there up to her clit where he rubbed harshly. It only made Carmella wetter. "I've got her," Enzo said, and he was pulling Carmella to him as he laid on his back on the couch. He put his head up on the arm and moved her so she was straddling his face. She lowered onto him and he lapped at her slit, rested her lips on his. Once he started sucking on her clit she ground her hips into his face.

Cass stood before her with his dick in his hand. He undid her cuffs and her hands went right to work, stroking him, tugging his balls. She licked the head of his cock quickly, sloppily, with a wide tongue, before sucking on it. Her hand worked his shaft. He grabbed her blonde hair at the base of the neck, groaning as he watched her finally take his entire dick in her mouth.

Enzo slid a finger into her opening and pulled the wetness back to her tight hole. He wiggled a finger into it, the feeling intensifying as he went a knuckle deeper. Camella moaned around Cass's cock, sucking it more fervently as Enzo got her closer to orgasm.

"Mmm, that's it," Cass said. "You gonna come? Huh, you like gettin' your pussy licked?" She let out an enthusiastic, moan and he groaned, wrapping his hand tighter in her hair.

Enzo started bobbing his head back and forth, his lips stuck to her clit. She pulled my mouth off of Jimmy but kept her hand moving and cried, "Fuck! I'm gonna come, Enzo, oh god, Enzo!"

She jerked Cass's cock as her orgasm ripped through her, her mound grinding into Enzo's mouth. Once the initial intensity ceased she put Cass's dick back into her mouth, moaning around it as as finished.

Both men moved away from her at the same time without saying a word to one another. Enzo sat on one end of the bed and she pounced on his hard dick next, kneeling beside him and bringing her mouth up and down his shaft rapidly. His large hand roamed her back and her ass as she did. The bed dipped even lower when Cass situated himself behind her. She felt the head of his cock press against her opening before it pushed inside her, spreading her with his thickness.

"One dick in her mouth, one in her pussy," Cass mused quietly as he began to pump his hips.

"Beautiful sight, such a good girl."

"You said it, Cass," Enzo replied, and he held her head down as the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat. Her gagging noise only made him push harder, and he let her go right as tears started leaking from her eyes.

She pulled her mouth away and gasped for air, Cass's movements making her head rock over top of Enzo's cock. Enzo reached over and toyed with her clit as she started stroking him again, saying, "How's that feel, baby?"

"God, so good!" Carmella choked out, flicking her tongue over the slit in the head of his cock.

"More, I want more, please!"

"More of this?" Cass inquired, and he smacked her ass hard. She moaned and her head came to rest on Enzo's thigh. When she didn't answer, Cass spanked her again.

"Hmm, I don't know," Enzo said quietly. "I think she wants more dick instead." She nodded her head in agreement against his leg.

However, Cass gave her the opposite. He pulled out and she saw him walk across the room to the black bag again. Enzo laid flat on the couch and she straddled him, lowering onto his dick slowly. "Fuck, you feel good," Enzo growled.

Cass's fell onto her shoulder, steadying me. She looked over next to her and saw Cass just putting down a bottle of lube. He pushed on her shoulders and she bent over Enzo, whose lips started attacking hers.

She moaned when Cass stuck his one of his long in her ass, then almost screamed when a second entered. She was whimpering into the kiss with Enzo while pushing back on Cass's fingers as her moved them inside of her. "You ready, baby?" he asked. She nodded her head rapidly in response to the question that didn't even have to be asked. Enzo was still thrusting into her while she responded.

There was a split second between the absence of absence of his fingers and his cock. She felt her boy fill up with his cock.

Her first orgasm was happening as soon as Cass put his dick in her. She bucked on him as Enzo continued to fuck her, both Enzo and Cass moaned when they realized what was going on. "Damn, baby, I've barely moved at all in you," Cass teased.

She had no response instead she moaned out "Ah, shit! Enzo! Cass!" she exclaimed. "God, it's too much, you're both…ah!"

Cass finally began moving his hips and Carmella felt like she was losing control of her entire body. "Uh uh, you're going to take all of this, and you're going to like it. You must like it since you already came." said Enzo laughing a bit, and so was Cass

Cass's thrusting speed started to match Enzo's, and Carmella's entire body moved about like as if it were a rag doll. She didn't do anything though, she just let them take total control of her completely she put her sweaty forehead against Enzo's hairy sweaty chest. Carmella couldn't relax because a second orgasm was coming. "Again!" she cried out. "Don't stop, go faster I'm gonna come, oh shit!"

"She does it again, I'm coming, too," Cass said quickly. "She's so tight, man, I can feel it when it happens sh-fuck!" her muscles contracted as she was about to come again.

She was a second into it when Cass pulled out and finished coming onto her back. He groaned her name as he came. She picked her head up to kiss Enzo. He held onto my waist and said, "Ride me through it, make me come too." She did as Enzo asked, and when he came he picked her up and shot his load on her stomach. Cass was perched on the couch arm watching the whole thing between the two.

"Hmm, I don't know," Enzo said quietly. "I think she wants more dick instead." She nodded her head in agreement against his leg.

However, Cass instead didn't give her what she wanted. He pulled out and she saw him walk across the room to the black bag again. Enzo laid flat on the couch and she straddled him, lowering onto his dick slowly. "Fuck baby, you feel good," Enzo growled.

Cass's fell onto her shoulder, steadying me. She looked over next to her and saw Cass just putting down a bottle of lube. He pushed on her shoulders and she bent over Enzo, whose lips started attacking hers.

She moaned when Cass stuck his one of his long in her ass, then almost screamed when a second entered. She was whimpering into the kiss with Enzo while pushing back on Cass's fingers as her moved them inside of her. "You ready, baby?" he asked. She nodded her head rapidly in response to the question that didn't even have to be asked. Enzo was still thrusting into her while she responded.

There was a split second between the absence of absence of his fingers and his cock. She felt her boy fill up with his cock.

Her first orgasm was happening as soon as Cass put his dick in her. She bucked on him as Enzo continued to fuck her, both Enzo and Cass moaned when they realized what was going on. "Damn, baby, I've barely moved at all in you," Cass teased.

She had no response instead she moaned out "Ah, shit! Enzo! Cass!" she exclaimed. "God, it's too much, you're both…ah!"

Cass finally began moving his hips and Carmella felt like she was losing control of her entire body. "Uh uh, you're going to take all of this, and you're going to like it. You must like it since you already came." said Enzo laughing a bit, and so was Cass

Cass's thrusting speed started to match Enzo's, and Carmella's entire body moved about like as if it were a rag doll. She didn't do anything though, she just let them take total control of her completely she put her sweaty forehead against Enzo's hairy sweaty chest. Carmella couldn't relax because a second orgasm was coming. "Again!" she cried out. "Don't stop, go faster I'm gonna come, oh shit!"

"She does it again, I'm coming, too," Cass said quickly. "She's so tight, man, I can feel it when it happens sh-fuck!" her muscles contracted as she was about to come again.

She was a second into it when Cass pulled out and finished coming onto her back. He groaned her name as he came. She picked her head up to kiss Enzo. He held onto my waist and said, "Ride me through it, make me come too." She did as Enzo asked, and when he came he picked her up and shot his load on her stomach. Cass was perched on the couch arm watching the whole thing between the two.

The room went quiet as we all came down from the high. Carmella broke the silence "Thanks guys for doing this." she said tiredly. The two men walked over to her, cleaned her off, and got in bed wrapping their arms around her. "Anything for you princess." said Cass quietly.


End file.
